Pâmoison
by Hopeness
Summary: A chacun ses démons. Le mien porte le nom maudit d'anorexie. Ce n’est pas un jeu parce que la seule récompense à la fin c’est la mort … Hermione G. AU.
1. Prologue

**Info sur l'histoire:**

_- 18 ans pour des mesures de précaution..._

**Note de l'auteur:**

_L'anorexie est une maladie. Il n'y a rien de bien à être anorexique, et je n'en fais aucune éloge dans les chapitres qui suivent...  
_  
Que n'entre ici que celui qui laisse derrière lui ses prejugés, et que celui qui ne peut lire mes mots passe son chemin...  
A bon entendeur...

Prologue.

Le temps n'a pas supprimé ma peine. Il n'a pas non plus enlevé ma douleur. Le temps qui passe ne m'a pas rendu plus forte. J'aurai aimé pourtant. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai jamais été forte.

Ceci est un combat quotidien. Ce n'est pas un jeu parce que la seule récompense à la fin c'est la mort…

Ceci est mon histoire. Aucun remords, juste des regrets. Aucune haine, juste de la tristesse.

Et si je n'ai pas à être honteuse de mon passé, je n'ai pas non plus à en être fière : car l'anorexie est certes une maladie mais pour moi cela a été un choix.

La vie est pleine de surprises. Les plus forts se montrent parfois trés faibles. Les plus intelligents d'entre nous font parfois les plus mauvais choix. Les vivants font parfois le choix de s'enterrer eux meme. La vie est pleine de surprises.

On m'a souvent demandé comment j'avais pu en arriver là. J'imagine que c'est ce que tu es en train de te demander à l'instant meme. comment la fille la plus intelligente du royaume sorcier a t elle pu en arriver là? qu'est ce qui l'a fait sombrer? C'est une longue histoire. Peux tu seulement l'imaginer? j'imagine que non. Alors laisse moi te la raconter...


	2. CHAPITRE I

Là ou l'histoire commence…

Bizarrement tout a commencé par une belle journée ensoleillée. On était en juillet. C'était le début des vacances j'avais retrouvé mes parents. Ma chambre. Mes affaires moldus. Une partie de ma vie.

Je venais tout juste de rentrer à la maison, après une sixième année des plus fatigantes à l'école de magie mondialement connue sous le nom de Poudelard. Je faisais partie de la famille des poufsouffles. Ainsi, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, il y a quatre familles. Les serpentards réunissent ceux qui se destinent à une carrière passée à la conquête du pouvoir (pour devenir ministre par exemple) ou à une carrière dans l'armée (pour devenir auror ou mangemort…). Les gryffondors font serment de tout faire pour sauver des vies et ils finissent donc presque tous à Sainte Mangouste. Les serdaigles se spécialisent dans les métiers libéraux. Se sont les futurs journalistes, avocats ou autres. Les poufsouffles mettent leurs vies entre les mains de l'art. Sportifs, chanteurs, écrivains, artisans… ce monde est plus vaste mais c'est aussi le plus fascinant et entre nous, c'est le seul qui me convient.

J'étais donc à poufsouffle. Non je n'étais pas une joueuse de quid… qiditch… quidchich… grrr … je n'arrive même pas à le prononcer, vous savez ce jeu débile ou l'on vole derrière un balle ?? Bref non ce n'était pas mon truc. L'écriture non plus. Je n'aime pas me relire, mon écriture est bordélique et si je suis une boulimique des mots je suis aussi une anorexique de l'orthographe. Et voilà on tourne on tourne et on revient à ça …

Je suis danseuse. Depuis des années je danse.

La danse classique. Ici se situe mon premier chapitre.

Quand vous pensez danse classique, je suppose que vous vous imaginez une belle jeune fille douce et raffinée dont le moindre mouvement est d'une telle grâce que tout autour d'elle parait grossier. On imagine des tutus roses, un fond de piano, des pointes et peut être même des miroirs autour de la danseuse reflétant sa perfection.  
Quand moi je pense danse classique, je vois un hippopotame ridicule dans son tutu, les pieds ensanglantés à cause de ses pointes et dont les pas de danse causent des tremblements de terre. Il n'y a pas de miroirs. Parce que s'il y en avait ne serait ce qu'un seul, et bien il verrait à quel point il est hideux et ça le rendrait si triste qu'il arrêterait surement de danser.

Il faisait donc beau, et je regardais le soleil briller par la fenêtre avant de passer par la traditionnelle pesée avant que le cours de danse ne débute. Une fois sur la balance la sentence tombait aussi rapidement et aussi douloureusement qu'un couperet. Mon bourreau qui jusqu'à là n'en était pas un me scanna des pieds à la tête de ses yeux de lynx à la recherche des kilos en trop que cette foutue balance avait osé dénoncer.

-Mia. Tu as pris du poids. Ne surveillent-ils donc pas ton poids dans ton fameux internat ? me demanda t elle d'une voix douce mais visiblement offusquée.

Je ne répondis pas. Les yeux fixés sur le poids qu'affichait la balance. Il était évident que l'on surveillait mon poids à l'école; en tant que danseuse cela était obligatoire. Mais on préférait avoir des filles en bonnes santés à des filles filiformes. C'est peut être ce que j'aurai du dire à l'époque. Mais je ne répondis pas, et elle continua tout simplement sur sa lancée.

- Ou as-tu passé tes premiers jours de vacances à te goinfrer de chips et autre immondes hamburgers ?

Là je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, un hamburger ? Je ne connaissais pas même son gout.

Laetitia, (c'était son nom), soupira et m'ordonna d'aller faire des abdos. Vous remarquerez ainsi qu'elle ne me demanda pas de perdre du poids ni rien. La danse classique est un royaume de secrets et de non dits qui veulent tout dire. En gros j'avais pris du poids et j'étais devenue une grosse baleine. A moi de redevenir la petite souris que j'étais (O murmure !) avant.

On ne m'avait jamais fait de remarques sur mon poids, et si je l'avoue ces derniers temps je m'étais un peu lâchée sur les sucreries je n'avais jusque lors eu le droit qu'a de vagues hochements de têtes de la part de Laetitia. Signe que mon poids était correct. Du moins pour elle.

Toute ma vie je l'ai entendue dire, " On n'est jamais trop maigre pour la danse classique". Mais jusque lors je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça. Après tout je ne grossissais pas, mangeais équilibré et sain et faisait beaucoup de sport. Donc ça ne me concernait pas.

Ce jour là je passais deux heures à l'écouter dire que mes mouvements étaient lourds, qu'avoir la technique et le don n'étaient pas tout, que j'étais bien trop lente. Bref pour trois kilos en trop elle me finit par me demander de sortir du cours, prétextant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec moi aujourd'hui.

J'ai donc fait un régime, si on peut nommer ça un régime. Et les trois kilos sont parti très vite. Peut être même trop vite quand j'y repense. J'ai fait le fameux « régime à 1000 calories ». Dangereux quand on sait qu'une adolescente a besoin de 2300 à 2500 calories par jour. Primordial quand on doit perdre du poids et vite. Calculer le nombre de calories ingurgitées devint vite un réflexe. Et mes « une heure de footing par jour » se transformèrent vite en de longues heures salvatrices. Je perdis du poids, assez vite et sans vraiment me rendre compte. Arrivé à un certain poids je stagnais. Et mon régime s'arrêta là, parce que je ne peux plus au jour d'aujourd'hui appeler la suite un régime…


	3. CHAPITRE II

Là ou elle apparait.

L'été était finit. Et il était passé aussi vite que le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ces quatre mots. Rien d'important ne s'était passé. La danse. La danse et la danse. C'était mon point de vue à l'époque. Pourtant si j'avais bien voulu ouvrir les yeux j'aurai compris qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je le jure. Sur la sainte bible qu'est Vanity Fair. (Chacun sa religion…). Je ne l'ai pas sentie venir. A l'époque j'étais juste sourde, muette et aveugle. C'est la seule raison logique.

Ana. Ici se situe le deuxième chapitre.

Ana. Comprenez anorexique. C'est idiot non ? Je viens de découvrir ce surnom. Certaines anorexiques l'utilisent. Ana. C'est mignon. C'est petit. Ça sonne bien. Ça fond sur la langue comme un carré de chocolat. Mensonges. Ana ce n'est pas l'anorexie. L'anorexie n'a rien de glamour. Tout y est plus dur. Plus noir. Rien de mignon. Et aucune allusion au chocolat Qu'y a-t-il de bien à devenir si maigre que même votre corps ne vous supporte plus ? Qu'y a-t-il de bien à se détester ? Qu'il y a-t-il de bien à souffrir ? Qu'y a-t-il de bien à chuter dans un gouffre sans fond encore et encore sans savoir quand vous toucherez terre… ? Mais comme il n'y a pas de fond, on …

Mais je m'enflamme. Là n'est pas le point. Donc je disais mon été. Cela vous choquerez t il si je vous disais que les seuls choses dont je me souvienne c'est ce dont j'ai mangé. Amusant non ? Peut être pas. Désolée, j'ai un drôle d'humour parfois. Ah oui ! Je me souviens aussi de l'épreuve du bikini… Horreur. Si je me souviens bien, j'avais un bikini noir. Un très joli maillot noir à bordure dorée, couvrant ce qu'il y avait à couvrir car je n'ai jamais été très démonstrative… Bref avec les premiers rayons de soleil apparait l'envie soudaine de se jeter à l'eau. Seulement avant, il faut choisir votre tenue de bain d'où le miroir. Le miroir montrait sans doute une jeune fille à l'allure convenable. Mince. De légers abdos. Des fesses. Des seins. Et c'était joli. J'en suis convaincu aujourd'hui. Pas à l'époque. Je voyais une grosse fille. Mes fesses prenaient l'allure d'un double airbag et ma poitrine qui atteignait à cette époque (c'était son apogée !!) un joli C, semblait être remplie de silicone à en exploser. Alors j'ai vite rangé ce maillot de bain affreux, et j'ai sorti le bon vieux maillot de bain de sport noir aux trois rayures blanches. Mais ceci ne s'arrêta pas là. Les douces heures autrefois passées à se dorer au soleil, se transformèrent vite en compétition olympique avec moi-même. Un 3000 Km nage libre en solitaire. A l'époque je mangeais. Effrayant comme phrase… Bref je disais donc à l'époque… Pas beaucoup certes mais suffisamment pour couvrir mes besoins et ne pas inquiéter mes parents. Eux même étant dentistes, ils se seraient vite inquiétés. Matin. Midi. Et soir. Bon OK, pas tous les soirs. On mangeait en famille, mais ma mère étant habituée à ce que je surveille plus ou moins mon poids depuis toujours à cause de la danse, n'a rien dit quand je me suis mise à concocter mes propres « plats », allégés. Elle m'a même suivie, prétextant un surpoids, ce qui fit rire aux éclats mon père… comme quoi une descente aux enfers peut être drôle ! Bref tout allait bien.

Le 31 aout est arrivé. Et l'heure de faire mes valises aussi. Je n'étais pas pressée, mais je n'étais pas non plus zen. Trop de contradictions ? Habituer vous car c'est tout moi. Je laissais derrière moi mes parents je retrouvais le monde magique. Je pesais à l'époque un poids convenable. Mon IMC était convenable, à la limite du trop maigre, mais bon ... Tout allait bien. Je n'étais pas anorexique. J'étais juste en zone grise: « mon poids et moi = valse ». Traduction : on tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se marcher sur les pieds… (Version paternel de la valse !)

Poudelard express. Comme quoi certains noms sont bien choisis. Je suis seule assise dans un compartiment vide. Je ne suis pas anti sociale. J'ai juste choisie de faire carrière dans les talkshows ou les invités sont paumés. Chacun son choix de carrière. (Je sais, je sais je dois arrêter le sarcasme c'est dans ma liste de bonnes résolutions pour le 1er janvier, mais manque de bol pour vous on est le 2 janvier. Ça attendra donc l'année prochaine.) Je lisais. Tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que les Crétins attaquent. Ils ont débarqués comme ça. Ils étaient trois. La triade. Potter. Malefoy. Zabini. O joie, O bonheur !!!! Les trois futurs aurors-mangemorts (problème d'orientation…) étaient entrés dans le compartiment. Sans crier garde. Je me tais. Je continue la lecture. Et eux m'ignorent. Peut être étais je déjà si maigre que j'en devenais invisible ? Ou bien peut être que j'avais disparu, engloutie par une robe de sorcière trop grande et un livre énorme ? Ou bien peut être (et c'est la version que je préfère) étaient ils juste de gros ******* !!

Mais je m'excuse je ne vous ai pas présenté… quoiqu'avec leur réputation qui ne les connait pas ??

En premier vous avez Harry Potter alias « Potty le balafré ». C'est le grand ténébreux de l'histoire. Vous savez le méchant sexy et mystérieux que l'on trouve attirant car justement intouchable et dont on rêve que par amour pour nous il change et se transforme en gentil agneau ? Oui bon ça c'est la version utopique des lectrices d'Arlequin. Il a de beaux yeux verts émeraude qui vous transpercent. Un visage fin. Aucun lunette (on casse le mythe) et toutes les filles de notre école rêve d'être avec lui, sans doute parce qu'elles aiment souffrir. Il est insolent. Détestable. Amoral. Et libertin. En un mot : beurk !

Zabini le « 2nd place ». Il essaye mais c'est moins la première de notre année (même si je rougis en le disant, rendons à Cesar ce qui appartient à Cesar...) C'est celui que je préfère si j'avais à choisir sous la menace que l'on me fasse frire dans un chaudron de Snape. Une peau couleur olive. Des yeux brillants de malice. Intelligent mais vicieux. Charmeur mais corrompu. C'est le plus calme en apparence. En un mot : serpent !

Malefoy « la fouine ». Dieu grec dans toute sa splendeur. Ça c'est si on est branché albinos aux yeux d'acier, aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon et aussi aimable qu'un sphinx en chasse. Méchant est un adjectif qui ne lui correspond pas. C'est trop faible. Odieux. Abjecte. Ignoble. C'est mieux.

Ils ne me regardèrent pas. Durant tout le trajet. Leur ignorance me fit du bien, et je la pris comme une bonne chose. J'étais plus mince donc on me voyait moins, donc j'avais moins de soucis. Pas de sang de bourbes en vue, ni de longues répliques cinglantes à chercher… Non rien. J'étais tranquille. Sur le coup je ne m'imaginais pas que peut être ils avaient d'autre soucis…

En sortant je percutais Malefoy. Il se tourna vers moi agita la main et beugla :

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention patate ?

Une phrase sans conséquence pour des gens normaux. Mais vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais tout sauf normal ???


	4. CHAPITRE III

- Là ou tout s'arrête, ou la cuisson d'une patate.

Je suis restée bouche bée. Moi une patate ? Je ne voulais pas être une patate ! Encore une frite longue fine et jolie ok. Mais une patate ? C'est moche ! C'est gros ! C'est moi ! Voilà j'étais une patate, même pas une pomme de terre. Non une patate. J'étais grosse. Deux mois d'effort, de régime, de sport, de sacrifices et j'étais une patate. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi désemparée. J'avais échoué. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je me sentais terrifiée, nullissime et perdue. J'étais une vrai loser. A quoi ca sert de faire attention à mon poids toute la journée, si au final ca ne set à rien ? Ce garçon ne me connaissait meme pas et je l'avais à peine touché qu' il avait tout de suite vu que j'étais un monstre. Un gros truc lourd et hideux.  
Il n'y a rien à dire. Aujourd'hui en écrivant ceci je sais à quel point c'est idiot, mais ca ne l'était pas à l'époque. Au diable Malefoy et ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait blessée, c'était bien pire : il m'avait révélée à moi-même. Il avait raison j'étais cette patate ! Que faire ? que fait-on quand on se rend compte que l'on est tout sauf ce que l'on veut être ? On change radicalement pour atteindre l'idéal. Et c'est comme ca que j'ai fais le choix le plus idiot de ma vie.

Perfection. Ici se situe mon troisième chapitre.

Aujourd'hui je n'en veux à personne, ni à Malefoy ni à Laetitia. Je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est ma faute. J'ai fais un choix. Certains diront que je n'étais pas consciente. Je les en remercie mais ne me cherchez pas d'excuses, je vaux mieux que ca.

La perfection. Mot étrange. A plusieurs sens. Tous personnels. La perfection m'a toujours fascinée. J'aime rejouer et rejouer la même partition durant des heures au piano pour que se soit léger. Aérien. Doux. Parfait. J'aime relire et relire les mêmes livres jusqu'à ce que je connaisse le sujet jusqu'au bout de la baguette. Je suis une perfectionniste. Et je le suis pour tout. Pour mon poids aussi. Il fallait que je sois parfaite. Ni trop grosse. Ni trop maigre. Non je ne voulais pas avoir la peau sur les os, je trouvais ca moche, mais je ne voulais pas non plus être grassouillette. Je voulais être parfaite. Alors au diable la raison, au diable la logique, au diable ma santé s'il le fallait. J'allais TOUT faire pour atteindre la perfection.

Le problème c'est que ma vision de la perfection était imparfaite…

Malefoy était parti. Et bizarrement je ne le haïssais pas. Non, j'étais à deux doigts de le remercier pour m'avoir montré la vérité. Je me suis juste replier sur la banquette, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux, réfléchissant. Avec un peu de chance le train allait repartir et on allait m'oublier. Je resterai seule à voyager partout dans le monde, personne ne me verrait et Hermione la patate allait disparaitre. Seulement ca ne s'est pas passé comme ca. Au bout d'une demi-heure Hagrid m'a trouvée. (Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment un tel géant avait pu monter dans le train…) J'étais silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées. Il m'a gentiment sermonnée et je suis partie avec lui et les tous petits petits premières années. (Chaque année ils semblent plus petits…) Voilà moi qui voulais qu'on m'oublie, j'allais faire mon entrée avec les tous petits.

Grande porte. Entrée. Moi. Les gens assis. Sourires. Murmures. Une seule pensée : ils ont compris que j'étais une patate. Les 40 secondes pour arriver à ma place durèrent une heure. J'aurai voulu courir, je marchais doucement. J'aurai voulu fermer les yeux. Je regardais bien droit devant moi. J'aurai voulu m'affaisser. Je marcher la tête haute, digne et noble comme si j'étais la reine des pommes de terre. J'aurai voulu pleurer. Aucune larme ne coula.

Je m'assis en silence. Je ne touchais pas à mon assiette. Je bus un peu d'eau. Quelques gorgées, car ma gorge était sèche. Je n'écoutais pas le discours de Dumbledore, je ne fis attention à rien. Quand tous les élèves se levèrent, je fis de même, et rejoignis en silence mon dortoir. Les préfets ont un dortoir commun. Avec un salon commun et une grande salle de bain commune. Ensuite chacun a sa chambre, et chacun a sa propre salle de bain. Une fois dans la mienne, mes larmes coulèrent sans crier garde. Mon nez me piquait. Mes yeux me brulaient. Mon cœur s'asséchait. Et j'étais seule.

J'étais dans mon bain. Recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je regardais mon poignet et fronçais les sourcils. Il était bien trop large. Je fis le tour de celui à l'aide mon pouce et de mon petit doigt réunis. Le vide entre la peau et les doigts ne me parut pas suffisant. J'avais une envie soudaine de râper ma peau. De ne laisser que les os. J'étais en proie à une violence telle que je n'avais jamais connue. Je serrais les poings et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau. De fines gouttes de sang se propagèrent dans la mousse. Cela m'effraya. Je ne voulais pas me faire du mal. Je ne supportais pas la vue du sang. Et l'idée que je puisse faire couler plus de sang me terrorisa. Je sortis dans mon bain. Ce qui fut une mauvaise idée. Car en face de moi se trouvait un miroir. Ma propre image me faisait peur, me dégoutait, me tourmentait. Je me mis à hurler. Hurler et hurler encore à en perdre la voix. Hurler à en déchirer la nuit. Hurler de peur. Hurler de douleur. Hurler de mort. Au bout de quelques secondes je n'avais plus de voix. Je tremblais. Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus. Je tombais, secouée de spasmes violents. Sur le coup je me suis dit : tu vas mourir. Ici toute seule, dans ta salle de bain. Bravo Hermione. Et David Bowie chantait rock'n roll suicide derrière…


	5. CHAPITRE IV

_- _

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_Mon histoire est sans but precis je crois, du moins sans but avoué ou/et avouable. mes pensées vont pourtant : A Laetitia pour avoir su se battre jusqu'au bout. A Juan qui a décidé que la vie n'en valait pas la peine. A mes jeans devenus trop petits. A tous ceux qui souffrent. A tous ceux qui lisent ceci. A ceux qui s'aiment. A ceux qui sourient au travers de leurs larmes…_

Là ou la première fois ressemble à la dernière …

Je ne suis pas morte ce jour là. On ne meurt pas de chagrin ? Si ? On ne meurt pas non plus de dégout ? Si ? Non… ne me répondez pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis restée un long moment comme ca. Dans ma salle de bain. Recroquevillée sur le petit tapis mauve. Pleurant en silence. Pathétique. Ne me regardez pas comme ca. Si vous saviez combien je N votre pitié…

Je me suis levée. J'ai brossé mes cheveux. Un chignon lâche… comme moi. Je me suis habillée. Un pantalon noir avec un pull noir à col roulé. Le noir affine… J'ai rajouté un long collier en argent. J'ai enfilé des baskets. J'ai éteint la musique. Et je me suis maquillé. Pour cacher mes pleurs. Cacher mes cernes. Utiliser les bonnes couleurs qui vous font un visage plus fin. Accentuer tel endroit. Eclaircir celui-ci. Foncer celui là. J'étais devenu une pro de l'apparence. Je parais donc je suis.

Alcool. Ici se situe mon quatrième chapitre.

Certaines personnes boivent par plaisir. D'autres pour oublier. Moi j'avais bu pour me noyer dans ce maudit verre…

Je suis sortie de ma chambre. 4h du matin. Et je n'avais même pas dormi. Ca n'était pas très grave. J'ai toujours été insomniaque. Envoyez moi vos lettres le soir c'est le meilleur moment pour être sur d'avoir une réponse automatique. Quand ma mère allait se coucher vers 11h, elle me disait. « Tu vas dormir ? » et je répondais inlassablement la même chose : 'il est trop tôt'. Alors elle éclatait de rire et s'exclamait : 'pour les voleurs… surement !'

Dans la salle commune, il y avait de la lumière. Une faible lumière. Provenant de l'unique torche allumée dans un coin de la pièce. Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, je vis un homme assis dans un fauteuil, tirant tranquillement sur sa cigarette. Je m'approchai. Blaise Zabini. Un verre à la main, un cigare dans l'autre. On n'a rarement vu plus cliché. …trangement je m'assis dans un fauteuil, en face de lui. Silencieusement il me versa du liquide ambré dans une coupe de crystal et me l'a tendit.

-A moitié vide ou à moitié pleine ?

J'haussai un sourcil. Sa question m'agaçait. Sa voix ennuyée mais mélodieuse raisonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Durant un cours instant, j'imaginai qu'il m'avait peut être entendue. Je secouai doucement la tête. C'était impossible chaque chambre était cloisonné au silence. Nul ne pouvait vous entendre, et vous n'entendiez personne. Vous pouviez aimer en criant ou mourir en hurlant. Pour les autres vous le faisiez en silence. Je pris le verre. La première gorgée passa difficilement. Ma gorge me piquait. Me brulait. Une envie soudaine de lait m'envahie. J'avais besoin de douceur, pas d'alcool. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'alcool, et il me le rendait bien. La deuxième gorgée passa mieux. Je n'avais rien avalé de la journée alors la dernière phrase n'est que mensonges. J'avais envie de tout recracher. J'ai tout bu d'un trait sous l'œil ahurit de Zabini.

-ce n'est pas de l'eau tu sais !

Je reposais le verre.

-vide. Soupirais-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en comprenant qu'il s'agissait là de ma réponse à sa précédente question.

Je croisai les bras et attendis que mon vertige passe. J'avais tout bu sans faire attention. Sans savoir ce que c'était. J'avais fait confiance à un serpent. Et je m'en foutais royalement. Je réfléchissais déjà aux calories que j'allais prendre à cause de ce maudit verre. Je ne bois jamais. Ceci fut mon premier verre. Je croisai les jambes. Je me tenais droite et fière, faussement noble. Et il y avait de quoi. Toute cette soirée était une immense erreur. Je me levai, sans regarder le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi, et marchais jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

-ou vas-tu ?

Je me retournai vers lui. J'inclinais légèrement ma tête, me demandant s'il méritait une réponse ou pas.

-ici ou ailleurs ? qu'elle importance ou je suis ?

Mes réponses ont le dont de ne pas répondre. Ca agace. D'où le fait que j'ai peu d'amis. Je ne suis pas sociable. Je m'ennui vite. Je n'attendis pas sa réaction et sortit. Le couloir était plus sombre qu'un Van Gogh. Et le froid rongeait mes os. Je m'en réjouis. Avec un peu de chance cela aller faire disparaitre le feu qui me consumait. On peut toujours rêver.

J'atteignis rapidement le parc. Seule la lune m'accompagnait. Je me mis à courir comme si j'avais le Diable aux trousses. Je fuyais le monde. Mes soucis. Et je perdais du poids. Quoi demander de plus ?  
Mensonges. Je n'ai pas pu courir ce soir là. Je n'en avais pas la force. C'était à peine si j'avais pu arriver jusqu'ici. Je soupirai. La vue était magnifique. Le lac et le ciel se confondaient dans un même bleu nuit sombre et rassurant. Cela m'apaisait. J'ai toujours été à l'aise dans le noir. Le froid me tenait réveillée. J'étais en transe. Réfléchissant à tout et à rien. Je suis restée longtemps comme ca.

La première journée ne fut pas mémorable. 2h d'histoire magique des arts. 2h de potions. 2h de musique. Et le reste du temps à la bibliothèque. J'avais oublié de diner. Et de prendre mon petit déjeuner et déjeuner aussi. Mais on s'en foutait. Les jours se suivaient et je continuais à oublier de manger. Je ne le faisais pas exprès. Disons juste que ce besoin n'en était plus un. Bien sur je n'étais pas bête et j'étais consciente de mes besoins. Alors je mangeais… un peu. Une carotte crue. Une rondelle de concombre. Des litres et litres de thé vert. Et trois tonnes de potions vitaminés. Vitamines C. calcium. Magnésium. Et tous les compléments alimentaires que je pouvais trouver. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était la seule chose à faire. Le nom complément veut tout dire pas vrai ? Ils sont à prendre avec une alimentation équilibrée. C'était dangereux. Un peu comme si je dansais sur un fil tendu au dessus des limbes. Au moindre faux mouvement je tombe. Et je m'en foutais. Royalement. Je ne conseille à personne de subir ca, et Ciel que je hais voir ces filles « faire le choix de devenir anorexiques. ». J'ai envie de hurler. Mais à quoi bon ? Elles n'entendent plus personne depuis longtemps. C'est ce que j'ai lu quelque part. Et bien c'est faux. Elles vous entendent. Il faut juste savoir parler, et elles sauront écouter…

Je ne perdais pas de poids. Et ca je le devais à Juan. Un sourire tendre se dessine sur mon visage en écrivant ce nom. C'est idiot. Ceci est une histoire. La mienne. Je devrais pouvoir réécrire les choses n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est ce que la fin ne change pas ? Pourquoi est ce que de fines gouttes tombent sur ma feuille ? J'ai si mal. Mal car au moment même ou il entre en scène, sa mort est déjà prévu. C'est un peu comme dans Love Story. Des le début. Des le premier mot. On sait que l'héroïne meurt. Et pourtant on continue de lire, en espérant qu'elle va vivre, en s'attachant à elle, jusqu'au dernier mot, jusqu'au dernier souffle. J'ai retardé son entré en jeu au maximum. On a tous nos vieux démons. Les miens ressortent doucement… Et parmi tous mes démons il y en a qui avait l'allure d'un ange. Il était aussi beau qu'élégant. Cette grâce naturel faisait de lui le danseur le plus remarqué et remarquable. Un vrai cygne. Chaque mouvement. Chaque souffle. Chaque sourire. Tout était si pure, si fin avec lui. Ses yeux étaient bruns. Mais jamais de ma vie je n'ai autant voulu avoir des yeux bruns que le jour ou je l'ai rencontré. Ses yeux pétillaient de vie. Ils reflétaient son être en entier. Son intelligence et sa malice. Sa force et sa douceur. On était amis. Des amis de longues dates. Il disait que j'étais aussi jolie qu'un pissenlit, et je râlais toujours. Un pissenlit ne correspondait pas à ma version de la beauté. Il riait. Il a coulé avant moi. Je sais que j'aurai du le relever, mais à l'époque je n'ai rien vu. J'étais occupé. Ailleurs. Sur répondeur. Je m'en suis souvent voulu. Il était parti sans que je ne me rende compte de rien. En silence et seul. Alors ne vous attachez pas à lui, parce que son rôle est tragique, je ne veux pas être responsable de larmes autre que les miennes, je ne suis pas Shakespeare.*

* « Si vous avez des larmes, préparez-vous à les verser. « [William Shakespeare]  
Extrait de Jules César


	6. CHAPITRE V

- "Writing is the socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."-E. L. Doctorow

Là où on joue ...

La vie n'est pas marrante. C'est les gens qui le sont. Vous vous êtes déjà posé des questions connes ? Non ? Moi toujours. Pourquoi les nuages sont blancs ? Si on avait appelé les roses marguerites, seraient elles blanches et jaunes ? Pourquoi les moutons ne rétrécissent pas quand il pleut ? Pourquoi le mot putain est il grossier alors qu'il est clairement amusant de le prononcer ? Des questions connes. Vous arrive t il de faire des choses connes ? Non ? Moi toujours. Je m'endors et ensuite je ferme les yeux et quand je m'apprête à faire dodo, je me rends compte que la lumière est allumée et alors je me relève pour l'éteindre et là je me rappelle que je suis une sorcière et donc que j'aurai pu le faire avec ma baguette et comme il fait noir forcement je me cogne contre la table de nuit et me réveille le matin avec un bleu. Ouf ! Non je n'ai pas respiré tout au long de la phrase…

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de triste. Ni même de sévère. Et encore moins de noir. J'aime rire. Je fais rire. Mais j'ai un don pour écrire des drames. Ma vie est un drame. Et ce n'est pas drôle.

Connerie. Ou un autre chapitre…

Deux semaines étaient passées. Et mon poids ne changeait pas. Pourtant je ne mangeais rien ou presque. Mais ça ne changeait rien. J'étais épuisée, des cernes horribles étaient apparues, m'obligeant à me maquiller pour tout cacher. Je ne dormais pas la nuit et somnolais le jour. Je tenais grâce aux potions, vitamines, cafés et thé noir. Bref toutes les conneries consommables qui pouvaient me garder éveillé. Parallèlement, je n'avais jamais autant bossé de ma vie. Que se soit pour mes études ou la danse. Je me donnais à fond. Un ou deux professeurs m'avaient bien demandé si tout allait bien un faux air inquiet peint sur leur visage mais je m'en étais tiré avec le fameux « C'est le stress de la dernière année. »

Je ne perdais pas de poids. Et je devenais folle. Je ne perds pas de poids. Je ne perds pas de poids. Grosse vache. Tout le monde te regarde. Ta graisse sort de partout. Autant de phrases violentes que de pensées sordides. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes ont mis du temps avant de « plonger ». Pas moi. Je ne mangeais pas. Point. Si à l'époque vous m'aviez dit : « comment est ce possible ? » . Je vous aurais répondu, qu'il s'agit d'une question de volonté. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est juste de la pure folie. Je crois que je n'avais aucune notion de mon corps. Je me voyais grosse, alors que je ne l'étais pas. Je me voyais laide. Je ne m'aimais pas. Tout simplement. On m'a souvent dit:" Mais tu es intelligente, comment est ce que ça a pu t'arriver ?" Question débile. Quand vous avez une angine, et ce que l'on vous dit que la cause est un manque profond d'intelligence ? Lundi/ café, eau, potions pour les vitamines et autres, un pamplemousse. Mardi/ Un quart de pamplemousse. Eau. Café. C'est idiot. C'est dangereux. Mais Ciel qu'est ce que c'était vital. La moindre chose qui entrait dans ma bouche me donnait la nausée. Je n'avais plus gouté à une chose sucrée depuis des semaines, croyant sans doute que cela aller me rendre énorme. J'avais même changé ma marque de dentifrice remplaçant celui au léger gout mentholé et sucré par un au gout « bain de bouche » affreux. Je sais ça parait idiot. Mais croyez-le ou non, à l'époque c'était juste primordial. Je ne m'asseyais plus à table. Voir des gens manger me dégoutait. Voir tant de nourriture me révulsait. M'imaginer manger me soulevait le cœur. Et pire que tout la conviction que tous ces gens puissent me voir manger pour m'engraisser comme un cochon qu'on mène à l'abattoir me terrifiait. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Alors nul ne souciait de savoir si je mangeais ou pas. Il y avait Juan. Mais il était la cause de ce qui fut à l'époque mon plus grand malheur.

J'étais dans ma chambre. Faisant quelques abdos avec l'espoir fugace que mon ventre se creuse un peu. Je réfléchissais. Tout ce que j'avais avalé aujourd'hui était cette p… de potion multivitaminée. Mon poids était toujours le même. C'est là que j'ai compris. Je me suis levée et j'ai marché jusqu'à ma coiffeuse. Sur le miroir se trouvait la photo d'une patate, et en dessous était écrit : «avant ». J'attendais juste de pouvoir mettre la photo après… Bref j'ai pris les potions et une à une avec une folie folle elles se sont retrouvées écrasées contre le mur, leur couleur violette laissant une trace gluante derrière elle. Je sortis de la pièce. Juan était dans la salle commune. Je me suis pointée devant lui et je me suis mise à lui hurler dessus en français.

-Idiot !!!!!!! Ces potions que tu m'as données : elles gavent !!!

Il soupira et leva les yeux de son livre avec ce qui semblait être la plus grande peine du monde. Il ne chercha même pas à mentir.

-Bin oui.

-Bin oui ? bin oui ? idiot !!! connard !!! salop !! fils de p… !! Je rêve !!

Voilà. J'étais devenue hystérique. Folle alliée. Appelez un médecin. Appelez les pompiers. Appelez mon prof de philo mais par pitié sortez-moi de là ! Des pensées de meurtre avait envahi mon esprit. Et pendant que tout en tournant dans la salle en gesticulant des bras et en lui faisant part de mon riche vocabulaire français, monsieur semblait ni plus ni moins ennuyé. Au bout de quelques minutes il se leva, m'attrapa par les épaules et me tourna vers lui.

-Mione … commença t il.

-Hermione !

- Hermione. Tu peux pas jouer à ça.

-a quoi ?

- tu ne manges pas.

- C'n'est pas vrai.

-si

-non

-si

-non

-si

-non ?

-non.

Je souris. Il soupire. Ma colère était toujours présente. Lui pouvait manger autant qu'il voulait il ne grossissait pas. Moi le moindre verre d'eau et je ressortais avec un ventre digne d'une femme prête à accoucher de jumeaux. Je me dégageais de sa légère emprise et le contournais doucement pour rejoindre la porte. Dans la salle, se trouvait Harry Potter, lisant un livre… mais il ne comprenait pas le français... alors...

J'ai toujours eu le vertige. J'adore être en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'est idiot non ? C'est la plus haute tour de l'école. Je suis debout sur le muret. La gargouille en face de moi me regarde d'un air ennuyé. Elle aussi ? Décidément… J'avance. Un pas après l'autre. Le muret est assez large pour que je puisse avancer en ligne. Un pas. Un autre. Les mains dans les poches. Aucune grâce. Attitude je men foutiste. Je fixe la gargouille. Chaque pas me rapproche d'elle. Et en bas, à des mètres et des mètres, se trouve le sol. De quoi me fasciner et m'asphyxier. Le moindre faux mouvement et je tombe. Pourtant ça m'amuse. Je joue avec la vie comme je joue en haut de ce mur. Je joue avec mon poids. Je joue avec a la danseuse. Je joue à la vie. Tout n'est qu'un jeu. Il suffit de gagner. C'est tout. Je suis à la moitié du chemin, quand je le sens derrière moi.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le survivant est là. Je peux imaginer son air paniqué. Il s'approche de la gargouille en face de moi et entre dans mon champ de vision. Son balais en main, il ressemble à un prince charmant prêt à enfourcher son valeureux destrier pour aller sauver la princesse en détresse. Oui, sauf que je ne suis pas cette princesse. Non, moi je suis la méchante marâtre. Et toc. Approche Potter et je te pétrifie d'un regard…

Il ne semble pas lire dans mes pensées, parce qu'il ose me parler.

-tu fais quoi ?

Bonne question…

-je m'amuse.

Bonne réponse…

Je peux sentir son inquiétude dans sa voix, et l'amusement dans la mienne.

-tu peux t'amuser au sol.

-Ça serait moins marrant.

Je m'approche de lui. Il tend les bras. Comme un papa face aux premiers pas de sa fille. Insensé. Immonde. Débile. Oui je sais, je suis méchante et énervée… et alors ? Je suis l'héroïne de cette histoire, je fais ce que je veux.

Il attend sagement que j'atteigne mon but. En silence. Mais ce n'est pas finit. Ou est l'amusement si je ne tente pas le diable. Une fois c'est de la chance. Deux c'est du génie. Trois c'est du suicide. Tentons la seconde…


	7. CHAPITRE VI

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Le temps passe. Mes 19 ans ne m'ont pas rendu plus mature. Je ne sais que dire à ceux qui semblent genés par cette histoire. Mais je sais que mes remerciements vont à ceux qui lecture aprés lecture mot aprés mot retiennent leurs respirations et me laissent leurs sentiment face à cette 'drole' d'histoire._

Enfin,je tiens à preciser que l'anorexie ne saurait etre prise pour un régime qui s'éternise. La souffrance est aussi véridique que celles d'autres malades....

Ness.

Là ou l'histoire est presente.

Je suis comme le vent. Ici sans vraiment l'être. Je joue. Les seules règles que je connaisse et reconnaisse sont celles qui me permettront de gagner. Le reste ? Je m'en moque royalement.

Je danse comme je vis. Je danse comme je joue. Je vis comme je joue. Le reste ? Je m'en moque royalement.

Paralogique. Ou un autre chapitre au titre bidon.

Paralogique. J'ai toujours aimé ce mot. Il me va bien. Du moins il me va du haut de cette tour. Que ferait une fille logique et intelligente sur ce mur ? Rien. C'est une chance que je ne sois pas cette fille.

Je lève la jambe droite. La soulève doucement. Suspendue dans le vide, derrière moi comme si elle ne m'appartenait plus. Je la ramène lentement vers l'avant et je me retourne d'un mouvement vif. Durant une fraction de seconde je croise son regard. Inquiet. Amusé. Surpris. Je continue de marcher. Il ne me regarde plus. Il s'approche de la porte qui mène sur cette terrasse et s'y appuie. Il sort une cigarette. Je ne le vois pas, mais je reconnais l'odeur du tabac. Ca me pique un peu le nez. Je marche encore et toujours ver un but indéfini. Au bout se trouve le vide. Je l'ai entendu poser son balai contre le mur. Si je plonge me rattrapera t il ? J'arrive au bout et seul le vent m'accueil. Mes cheveux sont défaits. Et maintenant ? Tu as gagné. Deux fois. Et alors ? Qu'ai-je gagné au juste ? Ca ne sert à rien. Si je penche à droite je tombe. Si je penche à gauche je tombe. Je tombe dans tous les cas. Le vent me caresse doucement. Je soupire et regagne la terre ferme.

Ses yeux sont durs. Il tient sa cigarette d'une drôle de façon. Avec trois doigts. Etrange. Elle est si fine, que dans la pénombre je ne la vois pas. Il ne me regarde pas vraiment, je n'existe pas vraiment. Du moins je crois.

Il s'approche et s'appuie sur le garde fou. Il passe une main furtive dans ses cheveux et me tend une cigarette. Je ne fume pas. Du moins pas des cigarettes. J'avoue avoir fumé des cigares. Pas par habitude. Ni même par envie. Encore moins parce que c'est bon. Juste par amusement. Mon père en était un grand amateur. A 13 ans, il m'a offert mon premier cigare. Il pensait que j'allais refuser. J'ai accepté. Il pensait que cela me dégouterait à jamais. Je l'ai juste fumé. C'était affreux. Je me retenais de ne pas tousser. Chaque bouffée me rapprochait d'un cancer du poumon et j'imaginais déjà mes poumons carbonisés…

J'ai pris sa cigarette. J'ai joué avec pendant un moment. Puis elle s'est allumé seule. Faculté magique. C'est bête, j'aime bien m'amuser avec le briquet. Le regard de l'homme prés de moi est grave. Il observe le parc. Je porte le fruit fumeux à mes lèvres. Elles sont gercées. Le papier me gêne presque, tant elles sont gercées. La fumée s'émane de mes lèvres. Elle m'imprègne. J'ai l'impression d'être sale. Je regrette déjà. Je la reporte à mes lèvres.

-C'est dangereux. Sa voix tombe sans que je ne m'y attende. Ca m'ennuie presque.

-Sans doute.

Il se tourne vers moi. M'observe. Les secondes passent… en silence. Même après toutes ces années, je garde cette image ancrée en moi. Il parait qu'à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par se bruler. C'est faux. A force de jouer on finit par rejouer encore et encore… jusqu'au jour ou vous êtes tellement consumé de l'intérieur que ca n'en vaut même plus la peine.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu vers moi dés ton premier tour ?

J'explique. Du moins je tente. Ma voix presque muette face au vent qui souffle.

- Je reviens toujours sur mes pas.

-Sale habitude. C'est un murmure. Pas de conviction, ni même d'affirmation. Juste un murmure.

J'hausse les épaules. Cette saleté de cigarette ne rétrécit pas. Combien de calories y a-t-il dans ce truc ? Il faut que je fasse des recherches… mon esprit est déjà loin. Je ne vois plus le garçon à ma gauche.

-La vie est drôle. Sa voix surgit de loin.

Même après tant de temps, j'entends encore sa voix. Je me revois sur cette tour. C'est sot…

Il attendait ma réponse. Ce garçon me mettait mal à l'aise. Harry Potter n'a jamais fait attention à moi. Hautain et prétentieux, ce n'était pas un ange. Pourtant ce soir il a eu l'air de se préoccuper de moi. Je n'appréciais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'aimais pas ca.

- Elle ne l'est jamais assez…

Ma réponse n'en ait pas une évidemment… Je n'attends aucune réaction. Je suis déjà partie.

Juan était là à mon retour. Comme toujours. C'était sa place. Etre prés de moi. J'étais la méchante il était le gentil. Il était beau et j'étais laide. Il était tout et j'étais rien. Dans le fond les contraires s'attirent.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil. Pas prés de lui. Mais pas loin non plus. Son visage affiche une drôle de moue. Il sait déjà que je ne lui en veux plus. Je n'ai jamais pu rester fâchée contre lui. Je suis fatiguée. Mes yeux se ferment. Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Il caresse gentiment mes cheveux. Comme un bébé, je me blottis contre lui. J'ai froid. Je tremble. Je suis fatiguée. Le manque de sucre se fait sentir… Forcement. J'ai cassé toutes ses fioles. Des dizaines de fioles. Ma main tremble sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Ca ne m'amuse pas. Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir contrôler les choses. Il soupire. Me prends la main. Me chante une chanson. Une chanson conne. Avec des paroles connes.

Aujourd'hui encore je fredonne cette chanson. Je ne sais plus si ces derniers événements se sont passés ou non. Dois-je l'écrire au passé ou au présent? Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tous les jours qui suivirent répètent inlassablement la même histoire.

C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui malgré elle coule. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui ne sait pas nager mais qui tente désespérément de sauver sa meilleure amie, futur (-ex ?) noyée.

C'est l'histoire du temps qui passe. C'est l'histoire d'une connerie qui ne vous touche pas. Qui ne vous concerne pas. C'est peut être justement juste une histoire. Enfin… peut être pas.


	8. CHAPITRE VII

_- _

Note de l'auteur:

J'exagère peut être ... le domaine de la danse n'est pas si noir...les tutus sont souvent roses par exemple...  
(je devrais songer à arrêter les sarcasmes...)

Là ou on s'en fou…

Je m'en fou. De tout. De moi. De vous. J'ai coulé. Que font les gens quand ils arrivent au bout du trou ? Il parait qu'ils remontent. Moi je creuse…

J'ai arrêté les potions « gavantes ». Résultat : je tremble. Manque de sucre parait. Le matin je m'obligeais à manger. Du jus d'ananas. Une moitié de pomme. Un verre d'eau glacé. Une biscotte. Tous les jours. La nourriture se ressemblait. Je ne ressentais rien. Du plastique.

Parait qu'il faut trois repas équilibré par jour. J'en avais un, si toutefois on peut appeler ca équilibré ou même repas. Je grignotais aussi par ci par là, histoire de pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes. M'en fou. Parait que l'on doit écrire « Je m'en fous. » Ca ne me fait pas rire. J'écris je m'en fou. C'est plus marrant. Au diable l'orthographe, aux anges ma folie. Je pesais un peu moins de 49 kg. Ma taille ? Je ne vous la dirai pas. Hors de question d'entrainer d'autres personnes dans mon sillon. Parce que c'est mon cauchemar.

J'avais 17 ans. Tout pour plaire, tout pour rire. Mes nuits étaient dédiées à mes larmes. Mes journées aux mensonges. « Tu as mangé ? » la réponse était invariablement oui. Le mensonge vient vite une fois qu'on s'y met. « Tu as faim ? » La réponse était : « non, je viens de manger merci. » Juan posait les mêmes questions et moi inlassablement les mêmes réponses.

Cool, coule, cool. Ou un autre chapitre sans ambition.

Le temps passait. Enfin, il passait à une lenteur folle. Le ballet approchait. Les rôles étaient distribués. Il restait les costumes. Les filles étaient toutes maigres. Une fille sur deux était anorexique, l'autre moitié était boulimique. On n'avait pas le choix je crois. Je soupire. J'entre dans mon corsage. Le manque de nourriture a 'comprimé' ma poitrine. Heureusement. Les filles souriaient. J'ignorai. La compétition était rude. Pas le temps pour l'amitié. L'une d'elle s'approcha. Lavande.

-Tu as maigrit, me complimenta t elle d'une voix amusée.

-Et ?

-Rien. Je remarque c'est tout. On ne te voit plus manger cette année. Elle continua, sans faire attention à l'expression ennuyée de mon visage. Il y a d'autres moyens tu sais ?Il y a des potions. Des sorts. Ou bien tout simplement la solution de secours… Elle s'approcha et me confia dans un murmure : se faire vomir.

Je la regardai un peu choquée. Vomir ? Humm… Non merci. C'est … Beurk. Sentir le liquide remonter. L'œsophage vous bruler. Voir ce truc immonde sortir de sa bouche. L'odeur. Enfoncer ses doigts dans la bouche. Non merci. Je n'étais pas apte à ca. A l'époque je pensais que c'était de la lâcheté. Quand on mange on doit payer non ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je me suis astreint une discipline de fer pour ne pas en arriver là. Nombre de calories calculé. Toujours. Du sport. Toujours. Vomir était la phase ultime. En arriver là, signifiait avoir échoué. Avoir craqué. Je préférai ne rien avaler plutôt que de me faire vomir. C'était un choix.

Mes forces s'amenuisaient, et les potions revigorantes que j'avais piquées à l'infirmerie n'y changeait rien. Je n'avais, je crois, plus aucune notion de mon corps, ni de mon poids, ni de ce que tout cela signifiait. C'est là que j'ai coulé. Quand on ne sait pas définir, on ne peut pas agir. J'étais seule et triste. Mon corps dans le miroir ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste immonde. De la graisse. J'aurai voulu mourir de honte et de frayeur à chaque fois que je me regardais. Plus d'une fois j'ai vomit non pas parce que je le voulais, mais parce que cette image m'effrayait tellement que je vomissais ma douleur, sans le faire exprès, dégoutée mais impuissante. J'étais continuellement stressée. J'avais des crampes à l'estomac. Un jour le jet d'eau a gagné une drôle de partie. En me lavant les cheveux, une mèche puis une seconde ont suivit l'eau. C'était effrayant et magnifique à la fois. Je voyais cette partie de moi partir, et bien qu'effrayée je me demandais si ces cheveux partis allaient être comptabilisés sur la balance. Je me voyais partir. Petit morceau après petit morceau. Comme quand je coupais la nourriture de façon méthodique et symétrique. Je me regardais disparaitre avec cette admiration morbide qui vous creuse le ventre, vous glace le sang et réchauffe la tête. C'etait un plaisir morbide que de me voir couler. Je sentais l'eau m'entourer, et j'ouvrais grand la bouche pour la laisser entrer. La vie chantait et rien n'allait. Seule j'étais morte.

Pourtant à l'extérieur, je vivais. Les gens voyaient une fille souriante et coquette. Le mensonge vient plus vite que l'on ne croit et mes talents de comédiennes sont vite apparues au grand jour… Les gens sont idiots. Il suffit de rire, pour croire que tout va bien.

Je me rappelle d'une journée de décembre peu avant la représentation de Noel…

On courait dans les couloirs. A la bourre. Pour changer. Mes ballerines de satin glissant sur le sol fraichement astiqué. Juan chantait une chanson d'amour.

-« I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"

IL chantait faux. Et ces paroles me faisaient rire. C'était idiot.

-oh pour l'amour de Baudelaire : la ferme !

-pourquoi ? répliqua t il entre deux paroles mielleusement horribles.

-Parce que c'est nul !

-T'es pas romantique ! s'esclaffa t il.

-Pitié. C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui veut coucher avec cette fille, il en a rien a foutre de son Q.I, quoique la première lettre de ce mot ne le laisse pas de marbre, et comme il ne peut pas aller la voir et lui dire « petite lulu, depuis que je t'ai vu toi et ton petit cul je n'ai qu'une envie : te mettre dans mon lit … » il lui chante une chanson débile pour l'appâter. Répliquai je sans ciller.

Bien entendu on est arrivé au cours de Snape, en retard et mort de rire. Mais on s'en moquait bien. Il disait que j'étais sarcastique et je répondais que j'étais juste réaliste. Il disait qu'un jour je le tuerais de rire … il ne m'a pas attendu pour ca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:

La chanson c'est Beautiful Soul de Jess McCartney, désolée si vous en êtes fan...


	9. CHAPITRE VIII

-

Note de l'auteur:

"Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,  
Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils;  
Le tonnerreet la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,  
Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils."  
Les Fleurs du Mal. Baudelaire.

Là ou mes larmes rigolent…

Des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire ? J'en sors des douzaines par jour. Elles sont inutiles et ironiques. C'est ma marque de fabrique… Habituez-vous !

J'étais aussi mince (ou maigre ?) qu'un bambou. J'étais aussi perdu qu'un GPS détraqué. J'étais aussi vivante qu'un fantôme. J'étais "rien". C'est pour ca que je ne comprends toujours pas ce que certaines personnes ont bien pu trouver en moi de si intéressant…

Faith. Ou un autre chapitre.

Mon poids ne concernait que moi. C'était ce que je me disais. Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à voir Juan souffrir par ma faute. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait crié dessus, ni même qu'il ne m'ait fait aucune remarque. Il me demandait juste si j'avais mangé et je répondais inlassablement que oui. Oh ! Bien sûr il était au courant de mon état, je n'ai jamais pu lui cacher grand-chose. Je suppose qu'il devinait les choses me concernant avant même que moi-même je ne les remarque. Le mensonge était de plus en plus difficile. Ce n'était pas le fait de tromper en soit qui me gênais, c'était plus la personne à qui je mentais qui me touchait. Les mensonges passaient et se ressemblaient, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus faciles. Une pesée avant un cours ? Aisée. Je ne devais pas avoir un poids trop faible, aussi j'avais mes techniques pour contrecarrer la balance. Des techniques moldus qui s'apprennent avec la 'pratique' je dirai. Mais je ne peux vous dire lesquels, au cas où celles-ci tomberaient dans les pensées d'une copie de mon ancien moi…

Ce qui me tuait c'était le regard de Juan. Doux et presque compréhensif. Confiant. Il avait confiance en moi. Il devait se dire que je viendrais à lui quand je serais prête. Il devait se dire que je lui faisais assez confiance pour lui parler de tout et surtout de moi. Sa confiance m'étouffait. Parce que je n'en n'étais pas digne… Son silence après chaque mensonge était une chance de se rattraper de lui dire la vérité : « non je ne mange pas », « oui j'ai perdu du poids. Encore », « oui je l'avoue je me suis évanouie. » « Non tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. » Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Qu'aurait il pu faire de toute façon ? Tout je crois. Mais ca n'a plus d'importance, parce que c'est déjà trop tard…

Il souriait souvent à mes conneries comme à mes caprices, et moi pour continuer à le faire sourire je cachais mes larmes. Je cachais aussi mon corps sous des habits amples, juste pour lui faire croire que je ne maigrissais pas. Durant un moment j'avais même essayé un sort d'illusion mais mes forces ne me permirent pas de le garder plus de 5 minutes.

Il était là pour moi. Ces gestes, ces paroles douces et tolérantes le prouvaient. Je n'étais pas seule. Du moins pas en sa présence. Jamais. Il me rassurait. Me raccrocher à la vie. Et moi en échange je lui offrais une vision fausse. Ca me tuait de faire ca, pas sur le coup, juste quand j'y repensais. Seule dans ma chambre, j'avais la nausée rien qu'en pensant à mon comportement. Alors je déprimais. Mais je n'avais plus vraiment de larmes. J'étais juste desséchée. Une vraie loque. Pathétique. Seule et triste.

Le contraste qui apparaissait au moment où je franchissais la porte de ma chambre était des plus stupéfiants. Le masque que je portais, était infaillible. De l'acier recouvrant des larmes c'était ce que je devenais une fois dehors. Seule, « en sécurité » dans ma chambre mes démons revenaient… alors j'essayais d'être toujours occupée. Quitter la bibliothèque à sa fermeture. Quitter la salle de danse quand les bougies avaient fondues. Quitter la fin.

On était au mois de décembre. Deux jours avant le jour J. La danse occupait nos esprits, et même Juan avait arrêté de manger en vue d'être « parfait » le jour du spectacle. J'étais sous "..." Comme tous les danseurs. Pour pallier la douleur de mes pieds. Du moins essayer… Mon corps était parfait quand je dansais. Une fois l'effort accompli, j'étais un tas d'os et de muscles abimés, ou plutôt selon ma vision de l'époque de la graisse difforme et encombrante. Je sortais e chez Mme. Irma, elle m'avait fait ma 3 eme paire de pointe du mois. J'étais en retard, pour le prochain cours. Comme à mon habitude. Juan m'accompagnait, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Mes migraines me faisaient souffrir le martyr. C'est là que je me suis évanouie. Je crois. Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. Face à moi du noir. En moi du gris. Autour du blanc. Je n'ai rien vu, rien senti, et je me suis dit bien plus tard que si la mort devait ressemblait à ca, ca n'était pas si terrible…


	10. CHAPITRE IX

.Vous avez déjà pensé a la mort vous ? Jamais ? Moi non plus… enfin presque. Le presque de jamais c'est quoi ? Envoyez-moi un mot si vous savez…

Je suis morte. Depuis longtemps déjà. C'est pas très grave. D'ailleurs c'est pas l'histoire de ma mort. Juste celle de ma vie. Certains pensent que la mort n'est que l'épilogue d'une vie. Je ne le crois pas. Je pense plutôt que c'est une sorte de prologue, histoire de mieux commencer par la fin pour mieux comprendre le début…

Là ou je meurs… enfin presque.

J'étais bien. Du silence. Du noir. C'est tout. Enfin je crois. Je ne suis plus trop sure de rien. Et puis au bout d'un moment, un bourdonnement. Quelqu'un qui criait sur moi, l'air énervé. Ca y est j'avais échoué en enfer. Cool. Même Dieu ne voulait pas de moi. Ou alors peut être que les portes du Paradis sont tellement filiformes que je n'ai pas pu y entrer, et donc ils m'ont envoyé voir l'autre en rouge. Cool. Au moins la chaleur me fera perdre du poids. La voix s'intensifie. C'est drôle j'ignorais que les diables parlaient d'une voix douce énervée. C'est marrant. Mais merde je suis morte, donc je peux plus rire.

- Mione bouge ton petit cul et ouvres tes yeux.

La voix je la connais et ce n'est pas celle de l'homme à corne, mais celle de mon meilleur ami. Soupir.

- Mmmmh ?!

C'était le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche mais ce fut apparemment suffisant pour faire taire Juan qui se jeta littéralement sur moi m'étouffant à moitié.

No Name. Chapitre 0. (Enfin presque…)

Je regardai ses mains blanches qui s'agrippaient à moi, un peu durement mais avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Des mains fines et pales à l'image de son corps. Elles me rappelaient la mort, mort qui ne m'était pas destiné ce jour là. Je m'étais juste évanouie. Et bien que se soit terrible à dire je crois que j'ai regretté de ne pas m'être endormie à jamais. Après tout, les morts ne soucient pas de leurs corps n'est ce pas ? Parfois la mort semble être le dernier recours... Et puis là dans ses bras, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de ma vie. Seule et déprimée. Inquiète de l'avenir. Ma vie allait reprendre. La danse. La faim choisie. La maigreur qui creusait mes joues. LA danse. Les études. L'exercice. Le reste. Le néant. Et face à tout ceci j'étais seule. Certes, j'avais choisi cette solitude mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de peser sur moi m'écrasant aussi aisément qu'un éléphant comprime une souris. Sans la voir. Sans le vouloir.

Je suis restée un long moment dans ses bras, sentant ses larmes chaudes sur ma joue droite. Ses doigts jouant gentiment dans mes cheveux. La peur se dégageant de lui m'était insoutenable. Je crois que ce qui fait le plus de mal dans cette maladie, ce n'est ni la douleur, ni la faiblesse de votre corps, ni encore même le jeun prolongé mais la détresse qui se dégage de vos proches, leur incompréhension, leur impuissance, et leur douleur. Et face à cela et bien moi petite fille droguée à la faim futile était désarmée. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part continuer de mentir ? Rien.

A la fin l'infirmière est arrivée, avec son doux visage conciliant. Elle m'a gentiment expliqué que j'étais en sous poids et que ceci n'était que la sonnette d'alerte que mon corps avait tiré pour m'éveiller. De quoi ? Avais-je demandée. Elle ne me répondit pas son sourire toujours scotché au visage. Face à tant de douceur, ma réaction fut violente. J'avais envie de la frapper. Qui était-elle pour se montrer aussi compatissante face à quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer mais qu'elle, croyait elle, connaissait mieux que moi ?

J'ai donc mangé. Un peu. Une compote. Du moins une cuillere. Du thé vert. Un peu de purée. Du poisson. J'ai finit mon plateau. Crevant à chaque bouchée. Me maudissant à chaque cuillère. Mais peu importait. Parce que face à l'ultime punition la nourriture ne comptait plus. On m'avait menacé d'enlever mon rôle. L'école avait une réputation à tenir. Il était hors de question de parler d'anorexie, même si tous les danseurs étaient aussi maigres qu'un clou. Soyez maigres, mais ne soyez pas anorexiques. Débrouillez vous. La menace était double, si vous n'êtes pas assez maigres, pas de danse. Si vous êtes trop maigres : pas de danse. Pourtant, j'avoue que même durant ma période d'anorexie je mangeais. Mais je ne mangeais pas beaucoup. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenir sur mes jambes, pour ne pas perdre trop de muscles. Je compensais par le sport quand d'autres compensaient par le fait de se faire vomir.

Plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était Potter qui m'avait soulevé et amené jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ma haine pour lui avait augmenté. Le rôle de la princesse en détresse convenait au ballet pas a la vie réelle. Qui était-il pour me sauver ? S'attendait-il à un merci ? Il n'en reçut jamais. Ni pour cette fois ni pour les autres qui suivirent. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me sauver de quoi que se soit. Son complexe de héros il pouvait se le mettre … cette violence ne ressortait qu'avec Brian, lorsque le nom maudit de Potter entrait dans la discussion. Face au survivant j'étais muette et indifférente comme je l'avais toujours été, quand lui ne me quittait pas des yeux…

J'ai finalement dansé. Aucune menace et aucune perte de poids ne pouvaient faire concurrence au fait que j'étais leur meilleure ballerine. Le sourire scotché au visage, la douceur des mouvements, la grâce et la délicatesse donnaient le change au spectateur. Qui aurait pu croire, que cette fille qui s'apprêtait à s'envoler au-delà des notes de musiques était si mal en point ? Personne.


	11. Sans Chapitre

_- _

Note de l'auteur:

Ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, juste une pause dans l'histoire ce qui explique qu'il soit écrit de cette facon... Une journée parmi d'autres...

Je me mords souvent ma lèvre inférieure. Ça n'a rien de sexy et encore moins d'aguichant. Généralement c'est quand je réfléchis. Quand je travaille ou quand je suis concentrée. Bref comme beaucoup de personnes. Là ou c'est « weird » c'est quand je le fais jusqu'à ce que la douleur aiguë se propage sur tout le menton. Parfois quelques gouttes de sang apparaissent mais elles disparaissent vite au fond de ma bouche. Le gout métallique me donne un peu l'envie de vomir et là j'arrête de martyriser mes lèvres. Ça me réveille ou plutôt ca me tient réveillée. Je fais ça sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Les gens disent souvent que j'ai de jolies lèvres rouges et gonflées. Comme quoi pour être jolie, il faut souffrir.

Un chapitre de ma vie. Un autre.

Là ou on inverse l'ordre.

Mes journées passent. Elle se ressemblent. M'en fou à vrai dire. Je m'en fou déjà aujourd'hui, je m'en foutais hier, je m'en… Bref m'en fou.

3H12. Je boss. Une composition à rendre. 12 parchemins pour lundi. On est samedi. Oui mais après j'ai pas le temps. La philosophie de Juan était de remettre à après demain ce que l'on pouvait faire aujourd'hui. La mienne était plus du genre: ne remet rien à après de toute façon t'auras pas le temps.

3H67. 67 ? Ça n'existe pas. Il est 3H57. Je crois. Je vois un peu flou. C'est pas très grave. Du moins j'espère. J'ai l'esprit embué. Mon mal de tête est toujours là malgré les 2 aspirines. Faut peut être que je commence à dormir.

4H02. On fait comment pour dormir déjà ?

4H03. Je vais compter les moutons.

4H13. Vous avez déjà vu vous un troupeau de 190 000 moutons ? Oui… Je me disais bien aussi.

4H20. Je crois que le bonhomme idiot avec son sable soporifique ne veut pas passer.

4H30. Putain il est ou ?

4H40. J'ai faim.

4H41 Soupir. Je me lève. Prends une douche. Ca fait du bien. L'eau rafraichit. Je bois en ouvrant grand ma bouche. Le jet d'eau puissant a faillit me noyer. C'est quoi ces conneries ? non, je n'ai pas bu d'alcool, juste de l'eau.

5H00. J'ai toujours faim. Je mange un œuf dur. Du thé vert. Ça me prend du temps. Non je ne jure pas, enfin presque, car les mots qui sortent de ma bouche vous choqueraient surement.

5H30. Une demi-heure pour un œuf et un bol de thé. C'est bien , je m'améliore appelez le New York Times !

6HOO. Ça fait une demi-heure que je cours. Il fait frais.

7HOO. Une heure et demie de folie. Génial, je vais passer pour folle encore. M'en fou. Je reprends une douche.

8H00. Je suis prête. Mes yeux sont cernés de noir. Je me maquille de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression que ça cache cette horreur que je nomme visage.

9H00. J'ai échappé au petit dej' en allant à la bibliothèque.

12H00. J' arrête de danser. J'ai faim. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je fais apparaitre une carotte.

14H00. Juan stress. Il me stresse aussi. Je vais le tuer. Je crois. Le problème c'est que si je le tue je risque de me retrouver seule. Je crois que je suis égoïste. On fait quoi ? Rien. Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais.

15H00. J'ai encore faim. Je fais apparaitre une endive. C'est comme pour la carotte tout à l'heure j'en mangerai même pas le tiers.

16H00. Ma mère m'a envoyé mes comprimés : vitamines, compléments alimentaires, magnésium, calcium et zéro calorie. Merci maman.

17HOO. Juan stresse encore. J' hésite entre l'avada ou l'oreiller.

18HOO. On arrête de danser. Pour de bon cette fois. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. J'ai encore soif. Pourtant j'ai bu beaucoup d'eau. Trop même. Je ne sais plus. Il me faut une douche.

20HOO. Bibliothèque. Il n'y a que moi et Potter. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Tu me prends pour qui trésor ? Si tu crois que je vais baisser les yeux, tu rêves.

20H03. 0-0

20H05. Mais bon sang regarde ailleurs ! Tu m'as pris pour Mona Lisa ?

20H06. Ça me rappelle un film. Oui je sais Mona Lisa c'est de l'art, ca n'a rien à voir. Mais quelqu'un dans le film dit. 'on ne peut pas manger Mona Lisa'. Je sais plus qui dit ca. Faut que je demande à Juan…

20H07. Vous saviez que Potter a des pépites dorées au fond de ses yeux ? C'est plutôt joli en fait.

20H10. Ok j'ai perdu. Je ne veux même pas le voir sourire. Trop tard.

20H11. Je sors de la bibliothèque. Je n'ai même pas travaillé.

20H15. Je suis dehors avec Juan. Il stresse encore, d'où la clope. Comment lui expliquer que ce n'est pas en stressant que la danse sera sa mousse au chocolat ?

20H16. Faut que j'arrête les allusions à la nourriture.

20H17. J'ai faim.

20H18. Il en est à sa 15 ème cigarette. Je crois. Encore ce verbe... Il essaye peut être de construire le plus gros mégot de cendre de l'histoire des mégots de cendre.

20H19. Non, en fait il veut vider son paquet plus vite que je pourrais m'attaquer à un fondant au chocolat.

20H20. OK, j'arrête.

20H21. Je suis une grosse vache qui pense qu'à la nourriture.

20H22. Je lui prends une cigarette.

20H30. 8 minute pour une cigarette? …trange. Enfin pas si vous êtes non fumeur.

20H31. Rectification. Pas si vous n'etes pas moi.

20H32. Deuxième cigarette.

20H33. Je regrette déjà.

20H35. Besoin d'un café serré.

21H. Calculez le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour consoler/encourager/ gronder/motiver Juan.

22H. Le thé vert commence à me saouler.

23H. C'était quoi déjà le 23 ème effet de la clirofane ? Si je sais, mais je ne retrouve plus mes notes.

23H02. Elles étaient dans mon dossier rouge. Forcement.

23H04. Café ou cigarette ?

23H05. Eau.

00H02. Mozart ou Beethoven ?

00H05. Les Sex Pistols.

01H02. Chère maman. Je vais bien. Et toi ? Non ca c'est nul.

01H05. Chère maman. Je vais très bien.

01H06. Hmm. Même moi je ne me crois pas.

02HOO. Une heure pour t'ecrire une lettre maman, j'espère que tu seras contente.

02H01. Oui, bon d'un coté tu ne le seras pas.

03H00. J'avoue avoir toujours eu un penchant pour Oscar Wilde. C'est le genre de phrases stupides que l'on se dit à 3H00 du matin, comme si c'était important...

03H12. Il faut peut être que je commence à dormir. Les effets 'potions nuit blanche' durent combien de temps déjà ??


	12. CHAPITRE X

-

Note de l'auteur:

Un chapitre "un peu" violent. Scarification. Mort. Drogue. Anorexie. Sang. Mickey. Vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour...

C'était devenu un rituel. Tous les matins : deux glaçons que je m'amusais à manger comme on mange des bonbons, avec délice, avec futilité, avec extase.

Ca m'amusait, de contrôler mon poids. Je crois. Ca m'amusait de contrôler quelque chose dans cette putain de vie qui partait en vrille. Spectateur de sa vie ? Non merci. Nous étions, danseurs, acteurs, vivants, peut être même morts. Juan était comme moi, un peu à l'envers de moi, mais comme moi. Sauf que je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Il mangeait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je ne voyais pas le problème. Il prenait un peu en muscle et alors ? Il en fallait du muscle pour soulever la grosse baleine que j'étais. C'était normal. Jamais je n'ai osé murmurer ces mots terribles jusqu'à la : …

Tourne, et tourne le Monde. Sans nous.

Nous étions des enfants à cette époque. Des enfants à qui on avait promis le monde. On nous avait dit que l'on serait des étoiles. Nous allions devenir des étoiles filantes.

Je me rappelle encore de ce jour. Il faisait froid. Très froid. Un froid qui entre en vous et vous ronge les os. Les manteaux en cachemire, les écharpes de soie, les bottines fourrées… rien de tout ce fastueux luxe ne nous séparait du vent. Chaque pas dehors ressemblait à un coup de fouet. Et nous ca nous amusait. Les autres étaient derrière, sous le préau. Comme si celui – ci allait les protéger de quoi que se soit. On riait. En silence. Je portais une tenue pas vraiment académique. Des collants opaques noirs, de fines chaussures de toiles couleur charbon. Un T shirt long et difforme Vivienne Westwood, sur un pull noir à col roulé. Les cheveux en bataille, rebelles, au vent. Juan riait affirmant que je faisais tout sauf ballerine. J'étais une ballerine rockeuse. Une vrai rebelle. Rebelle qui se limait les ongles (enfin du moins avant, avant tout ceci, quand mes ongles ne se cassaient pas…), rebelle au maquillage parfait, une rebelle qui connaissait bien Bach, une rebelle qui faisait attention à son poids. Une vraie rebelle. Mme Cagliari hurlait. J'allais prendre froid. La veille du ballet. Moi qui avais un solo, je ne pouvais ni ne devais prendre froid ! Elle soupira, sachant déjà que le froid ne me ferait rien. De toute façon quand on se consume de l'intérieur on ne peut geler de l'extérieur.

Nous devions partir pour l'école de sorcellerie de Bulgarie. Et parce qu' au milieu de ces danseurs se trouvait une sang de bourbes, nous nous retrouvions avec une escorte composé de l'élite serpentardienne, à la tête de laquelle se trouvait le jeune survivant. Juan et moi écoutions à peine les consignes de « voyage ». Nous parlions de Noureev, de son charme transcendant, de ses mouvements si gracieux qu'ils vous emportaient avec lui, de ce qui semblaient être des heures à l'admirer suspendu dans le ciel. Juan en était fan. Moi, j'en étais amoureuse. Ce qui était bien plus qu'ironique...

Une fois arrivés à l'école des glaces, nous vîmes ces petites filles s'échapper de leurs rangées pour courir vers nous. Leurs bouches grandes ouvertes face à la tenue de celle dont on disait qu'elle mourrait suspendue au ciel tant son sens dramatique et son professionnalisme ne lui permettait pas de redescendre. Elles murmuraient. Qu'elle était mince ! Quelle grâce ! Elle se tient bien droite ! Elle est plutôt jolie ! Très fine ! Ses mains ! Tu as vu ses mains ? Regardes son visage, ne ressemble t il pas à celui d'une poupée ? Mes lèvres se détendirent un peu. J'observais leurs ainées les pousser sans ménagement. S'avancer vers nous avec cette haine, mêlée à une pointe d'envie et beaucoup de jalousie.

Nous dansâmes. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que mes os se cassent. Mon corps me brulait. Ma fatigue était insupportable. Mon cœur allait lâcher. Mais qu'importe ? Les pilules, drogues et autres potions ne faisaient plus leurs effets. Vous voilà surpris. Vous ne devriez pas. Comment avez-vous cru que j'avais tenu tout ce temps sans manger ? Juan n'était pas en meilleur état. Notre solitude imposée nous obligeait à ne pas en parler. Nous ne partagions pas la souffrance. J'étais à peu prés sure que j'avais un os brisé. L'anorexie. Un mot. Une cause. Des milliers de conséquences. Personne n'a rien à envier aux anorexiques. Elles ne sont pas un modèle. Notre haine pour ce monde qui nous gave est si grande que cela vous ferait peur si vous le deviniez. Notre souffrance corporelle et mentale si profonde que revenir en arrière est impossible ou presque. Notre solitude si pesante que vous ne nous remarquez même plus. Notre tristesse si maladive que l'on ne voit rien d'autres que des os. Contrôler la vie pour se rapprocher de la mort. Tel fut mon choix. Après ce ballet, je devinais le problème. Un nom hantait ma tête et mon corps. Mais comment le reconnaitre ? Juan me parla. Cria. Je pleurai. Mon corps était couvert de bleus. Mes pieds ensanglantés. Mes os trop fragiles. J'étais déréglée. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'étais plus une femme. Je n'étais rien. Je me serai contenté d'être un sac d'os. Mais là encore j'avais échoué. Cette graisse immonde qui me tuait chaque jour un peu plus était toujours présente. Imperturbable, malgré tout. On m'a dit que beaucoup de filles on eut du mal à arrêter la faim. Je n'avais pas eu ce problème. Comme si je ne connaissais pas ce mot. Je n'avais jamais eu faim. Jamais. Et là ciel que j'avais faim. J'étais si fatiguée, si affamée… J'aurai du mourir. J'aurai voulu mourir. Pour empêcher mon corps de se révolter. Pour l'empêcher de crier sa douleur. Mais c'a n'est pas arrivé.

Je me suis allongée prés de Juan. Dans le même lit. Comme frère et sœur se rassurant par une nuit noire. Jurant qu'il n'y a pas de monstre sous le lit, quand au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils imaginaient le pire. Se réconfortant sans y croire. Jurant de sauver l'autre sans savoir comment. Priant le ciel d'écouter leur prière perdue. Espérant que cela cesse sans que cela ne s'arrête vraiment.

On a bu du lait. Trop de lait. Trop vite. Je crois que l'on se mit à gonfler. Il riait. Je le suivis malgré la douleur. Mon corps n'était pas habituer à du 'trop' et encore moins à du 'trop vite'. On s'enivrait de lait, comme on s'enivre de vin. Cela nous monta à la tête, je crois.

Il me raconta un secret. Ou plutôt m'en montra un. Lentement il défit ses collants. Sur une cuisse était dessiné un ange. Sur l'autre une rose. J'eu un hoquet de surprise, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait là de cicatrices. Scarification. Un mot difficile à prononcer. Difficile à avaler. Difficile à admettre. Il me raconta l'effet que cela lui faisait de voir le sang couler. Il pensait que la beauté naissait de la douleur. Que la douleur naissait dans le bonheur. Que le bonheur appartenait au sang. Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Mais comme une gamine devant Mickey, j'hochais la tête. Il releva sa manche. De fines lignes blanches apparaissaient sur son poignet. Il éclata de rire. Je fis un effort pour ne pas pleurer. Il m'expliqua gentiment qu'il aimait contrôler la douleur. Monter en grade. Choisir ou avoir mal et comment avoir mal. La première perle de sang lui faisait l'effet d'un glaçon de champagne. La dernière celle d'un fin de banquet. Je ne répondis pas. Là fut ma plus grande erreur. Que dire ? Pour lui c'était de l'art. Pour moi c'était de la torture. Avais je le droit de lui dire ca, quand moi-même je m'imposais une souffrance choisie ? Qui de nous deux avait raison ? Que dire ? Que faire ? Rien.

Alors je lui expliquai ma fatigue continuelle. Les comprimés, les pilules. Ma crainte de me lever un jour et de ne plus pouvoir danser parce que j'étais devenue trop fatigué. Je lui racontai comment je passais des heures à lire et à étudier pour ne pas perdre mes neurones comme je perdais ma graisse. Je lui expliquai que mes cheveux s'envolaient. Que mes ongles se brisaient. Que le sang qui apparaissait tous les mois ne venait plus. Je lui expliquai toutes mes combines pour que nul ne se rende compte de rien. Ma fierté face à cette 'réussite'. Cette drogue qu'était les amphétamines censés m'aider. Cette autre drogue censé pallié la douleur. Le fait que sans elles je n'étais rien. Je lui disai ma souffrance. Mon impasse. Continuer de maigrir quand je n'avais plus rien à perdre ? Rester à ce poids stable quand je ne supportais plus ma vue dans un miroir ? Prendre du poids pour soulager ce fin fond de conscience qui m'hurlait de me reprendre ? Je ne savais pas.

Il soupira. Il me confia que ces drogues, lui aussi y avait gouté. Que tous les danseurs ou presque le faisait. Comment danser toutes les nuits et tous les jours sinon ? que ce poids qui me hantait le hantait aussi. Que lui à la différence de moi avait du mal à perdre du poids. A calmer cette faim. Que lui pleurait tout le temps mais souriait entre ces larmes. Il me raconta son histoire. Celle d'un garçon aimé de tous, si beau que lui se trouve laid, si talentueux qu'il en perd la raison et si seul qu'il s'en moque.

Je lui demandai que faire.

« On verra demain. »


	13. CHAPITRE XI

.

Note de l'auteur:

Hermione parait ne pas manger, voir ne pas manger du tout... Euh... c'est impossible de manger si peu et produire autan d'effort si elle se contentait de céleris tous les jours elle aurait la capacité physique d'un plancton... (et j'ai rien contre ces pauvres planctons...) mais elle a des potions, la magie et ... enfin bref tout s'explique vers la fin, donc à ceux qui croient qu'en ne mangeant pas on puisse faire autant d'activités... je leur propose de réfléchir un peu... ;)

J'ai toujours cru que l'amour était un plaisir de masochiste... Tomber amoureux. Coup de foudre. Mourir d'amour. Il se tue d'amour pour elle. Rien de très réjouissant... L'amour fait mal. Aussi jusqu'à mes 17 ans je l'ai toujours ignoré. J'avais déjà bien trop mal… ailleurs…

Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette je te plumerai !!

Le 3 Janvier de cette année là on se promit Juan et moi de vivre. Nous allions nous reprendre. Peut importait le mal qui nous rongeait. Peu importaient son nom et sa forme. Nous allions vivre. Ce jour là je lui promis de danser, danser toujours et encore. Il me promit de sourire, sourire toujours et encore. Sourire à la vie, danser à la mort.

Parce que moi, Hermione Granger, je dansais ma vie.

Le matin commençait par un mal de tête, par une sortie de lit embuée et par des membres douloureux qui me rappelaient l'effort de la veille. S'en suivait un bain. C'était la partie la plus amusante de ma journée. J'étais là frêle et toute fripée, comme une vieille dame que l'on aurait oubliée dans son bain depuis les années 20. J'étais bien. L'eau et la mousse cachaient mon corps. Le doux parfum à la coco m'emmenait ailleurs. La douleur ne s'estompait pas vraiment mais je tentais de la mettre de coté, et même si je n'y arrivais pas toujours j'étais dans la partie la plus fraîche de l'enfer…

Ensuite s'en suivait la traditionnelle pesée, pesée qui n'existait plus Juan m'ayant confisqué ma balance. Alors résignée, je me contentais de me changer et de me maquiller une fois le flot de larmes écoulé. Mon reflet dans la glace a toujours été la chose la plus horrible du monde. Que vous dire ? Je n'étais pas belle. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'étais grosse. Mes os étaient trop fins, ma graisse trop pressente. Mes lèvres trop charnues. Mon nez trop arrondi. Mes cheveux trop indomptables. Mes yeux trop marron. Mon visage trop fade. Mes doigts trop fins. J'étais E.T. Et ce n'était pas mignon. Les gens disent souvent que j'ai une aura romantique. Je ne comprends pas en quoi je suis romantique. Je suis ironique, sarcastique, déprimée et fatiguée.  
Ne me regardez pas. Le zoo n'ouvre pas avant lundi…

Courir le matin est une occupation de fous. Il fait froid. L'ai est humide. On ne voit pas grand-chose. C'est nul. Sauf que ça vous enlève des calories… alors forcement. Un jour une fille m'a présenté un carnet ou elle avait calculé avec une rigueur surprenante les sports, les minutes, les calories en moins, les aliments, les calories en plus. J'ai toujours pensé que l'anorexie était une maladie de nombres. Et nous moches jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes sommes des matheux à la recherche de π.

Ensuite Juan me forçait à manger. S'en suivait une heure et demie… de torture. Un jus de fruit, un thé vert, un œuf dur (dont bien souvent je ne mangeais que le tiers) et une biscotte (que j'émiettais … ce qui faisait rire Juan « on a pas vue de pigeons à Poudelard depuis le temps de Pégase ! »)

Et puis le reste de la matinée était dédiée à nos cours et à la bibliothèque. A midi nous déjeunions. Je mangeais peu. Ou rien. Mais je mangeais. Chaque bouchée me faisait aussi mal que si l'on m'avait explosé ma rotule. La douleur physique était due au fait que mon organisme n'était plus habitué à de la nourriture. La douleur mentale était plus complexe. J'imagine que vous me comprenez… ou pas. Chaque bouchée me rapprochait de « J la grosse truie», mais m'éloignait aussi de la mort. Commençait alors un dilemme cornélien. Vivre ou maigrir ? Ma conscience votait A, mon cœur votait B. Juan votait pour moi. Alors je mangeais.

Ensuite nous dansions. Généralement nous ne sommes pas autorisés à sortir du 'cours' pour boire. Ce qui tuait Juan. Alors nous trichions. On s'altérait avec nos baguettes magiques par un simple sort et le plus discrètement possible. J'avouais bien plus tard que ma période 'anorexique' était entièrement basée sur 'un régime liquide' , le médecin avait alors baissé les lunettes, soupiré et rejeté au loin ses immondes bouquins psychologiques traitant des âmes torturées qu'il avait pour patientes.

J'empêchais Juan de vomir. Je n'y arrivais pas toujours. J'essayais. On pleurait beaucoup à cette époque. On finissait nos nuits baignés de larmes endormis sur le tapis emportés par la fatigue et les maux de têtes…

Oh bien sur j'essayais aussi de lui enlever tous ses immondes jouets à lames tranchantes. Essayer veut dire qu'il y a une chance sur deux que l'on échoue. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance…

Durant ce mois difficile, je vis un visage scruter le mien du bout de la table des serpentards. En silence et aussi discrètement qu'un vol de papillon monsieur Potter surveillait mon avancée. Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais eu de réponses. Je pense que certaines personnes ont le don pour être attirées par les causes perdues. Bingo Potter ! T'as gagné le Jackpot !!

Il faisait beau ce jour là. On était en février. Le 1er février. Les rayons de soleil s'enhardissaient, caressant le sol immaculé de neige pour le plus grand plaisir des plus jeunes qui patinaient sur le lac. La veille l'escadron alpha de Potter était rentré couvert de sang, son capitaine portant le corps inanimé d'une jeune serpentarde aux cheveux de feu. Juan et moi avions été surpris de voir ces visages calmes et sereins acceptant la mort comme on accepte la vie, sans se révolter, sans crier, sans pleurer. Nous restâmes dans le salon des préfets, non loin d'eux qui souillaient leur peine dans du whisky les yeux perdus dans les flammes des cheminées…

Il y avait une pièce que j'aimais plus que tout dans cette école. On l'avait nommé la Roseraie. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune rose. Jamais nom n'a été aussi mal choisit… à ma plus grande joie ! Il s'agissait en fait d'une serre perdu au bout du château donnant une magnifique vue sur le parc et sur le lac qui l'entouraient de part et d'autre. Un miroir recouvrait une partie du mur et des barres avaient été ajustées par Juan quand il avait vu mon attachement pour ce drôle d'endroit. Il faisait beau et la neige m'entourant m'apaisait.

Une douce musique s'éleva dans les airs, hésitant entre rock et Chopin. Pleurant, criant, parfois même souriant le compositeur avait fait de ce morceau un véritable chef d'œuvre sur lequel moi pauvre plume me défoulait… Je dansais avec plaisir. Ce qui n'arrivait plus souvent ces derniers temps. Les mouvements étaient fluides, et j'étais bien loin des coups de cannes infligés au bas du dos par mes professeurs dans mes jeunes années, des ralliements de mes aînées par la suite ou des « tes fesses sont tellement attirées par la gravité qu'il me faudrait une grue pour les soulever ! ». Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une ballerine dansant par amour de l'art, chacun de ses mouvements semble si cohérent et juste que les simples mortels en perdent les mots. Mais parfois la beauté laisse place à l'obligation. A quand remontait mon dernier vrai sourire ? Mon dernier vrai plaisir ? Depuis quand avais je arrêter d'inventer de nouvelles variations ?

Un bruit stoppa ma pensée et mes mouvements. Je me retournais.

Il se tenait là. Gauche. Perdu. Seul humain au milieu des notes. …tranger à mon mode. Barbare. Potter.

- Que veux tu ?

Ma voix s'était faite agressive. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sortant une clope de sa veste. Je soupirai. La musique s'évapora. Il souleva un sourcil. Je l'ignorai. J'enlevai mes pointes. Son regard appuyé sur mes pieds me fit rougir. Bêtement.

- qu'as-tu aux pieds ?

Je le regardai. Muette. L'incompréhension se faufilant sur mes traits.

- tes pieds. Ils sont ensanglantés.

Je souriais.

- ça fait longtemps que je m'en fou. Ma mère dit que lorsque apparaissent les premiers gouttes de sang c'est que le métier entre.

Il acquise. Pensif. La tête appuyée contre la glace il semblait fragile. La fumée autour de lui le rendait encore plus mystique et moi pauvre cloche je ne savais détourner mon regard de lui. On raconte que je sais toujours tout. C'est faux. La preuve je ne sais vous dire pourquoi je me suis assise à coté de lui. Ni pourquoi je suis restée comme ça prés de lui, silencieuse, si longtemps…


	14. Chapter XII

_- ( J'ai revu mes chapitres et en le faisant mes remerciements aux reviews et reponses aux reviews ont été effacés... sorry, mais ma gratitude est là tout de meme...)_

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Tumbare..._

Il est 2h. Du matin ou de l'après midi qu'elle importance?

Le temps s'est arrêté. Les jours me sont comptés.

En 4 jours tout s'est écroulé. Ma vie, la sienne, mes rêves, les siens, mes cauchemars, et juste les miens.

Il ne me reste rien. D'ailleurs il ne reste même pas moi. J'entends du bruit au loin. Un écho. Un son étrange qui résonne. Des sanglots, il me semble. Est ce une voix? Un rale? Ou un hululement? Est ce humain? Je n'en sais rien… Mes facultées de discernements sont à l'état prolifique de non existence.

Ca ne me fait pas vraiment peur. Rien ne m'effraie. Du moins aujourd'hui. Quand le pire est déjà arrivé on ne s'attend plus à ce que le meilleur nous arrive…

J'irai surement en enfer pour ce que j'ai fait. Le paradis va me fermer les portes. Lucifer va m'accueillir un charmant sourire aux lèvres et, une fois à ses pieds, quand il verra à quel point mon âme est torturée, il me dira que je n'ai pas besoin de son royaume pour accroitre ma douleur.

Alors tel un narcisse fané, abandonné et qui dépérit dans son coin, oubliée de tous je resterai seule.

Plongée dans ma peine et dans ma douleur je deviendrai alors aveugle. Le soleil ne me réchauffera plus. Mes larmes ne couleront plus. Mon sang aura séché. Mon âme sera à tout jamais perdue. Seule restera mes pensées. La douleur sera ma dernière maison .

Et puis peut-être, oui juste peut-être un rayon de soleil apparaitra.

Peut-être que je trouverai le courage de me battre. De partir loin d'ici, loin de là bas.  
Peut-être que je comprendrai parquel mecanisme on parvient à sourire.  
Peut-être que je me rappellerai les chants perses que mon arrière grand-mère me chantait le soir.  
Peut-être que parce que justement nul n'est condamné avant d'avoir commis un crime, je trouverai la force de me pardonner.

Mais l'espoir s'il se perd très vite est aussi très dur à récupérer. Comme un ancien amant bafoué il sera dur à reconquérir et mes forces s'amenuisent de secondes en secondes.

Le voile se lève. Blanc ou noir je ne sais plus si sa couleur dépend de moi. Il est pourtant temps de prendre en main son avenir qu'il soit tragique ou comique*.

Mais avant, oui avant, laissez-moi poser les derniers mots de la triste histoire qui m'a conduit là…

* 'Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die.' Mel Brooks


	15. Chapter XIII

_- _

_J'ai peur Maman. Du temps qui passe. Des kilos que je prends. Des kilos que je perds. Du noir qui cache mes monstres. De la lumière qui m'aveugle. De ma vie qui dérape. De mes cheveux qui tombent. J'ai vraiment peur Maman. De ne plus être là demain. De ne plus pouvoir danser. De mon reflet hideux dans la glace. De tous mes mensonges. De toute ma vérité.  
Est-ce si grave maman d'avoir peur ? En ai-je seulement le droit ? Et que ferais tu si je t'avouais toute cette peur qui me ronge ?_

Moi non plus Maman… Je ne sais pas…

_Derniers jours…_

Il faisait très beau ce jour là. Trop beau même pour un 1er Avril. Le soleil nous caressait la peau. Le vent inexistant ne nous manquait pas. La vie pour Juan et moi avait repris. Oh ! Bien sûr nous étions lui comme moi toujours aussi profondément ancrés à nos soucis, mais comme disait Juan 'Même les escargots avancent !' Nous étions juste deux loques nous dandinant comme des limaces avec la conviction d'une vie : Un jour on y arriverait, d'ici là on s' essayait timidement au bonheur.

On était bien confortablement installés dans les fauteuils aux couleurs chaudes de notre salle commune. Il me racontait des bêtises comme d'habitude.

- En fait, quand on y pense la chanson 'Une souris verte' c'est une chanson coquine. Marmonna t il entre deux chamallows.

- N'importe quoi !

- Si. Ecoute : 'Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs…'

Je secouai la tête choquée. Mais il m'amusait, lui le grand dévergondé, moi la prude. Nous formions un joli duo. Il me proposa un bonbon je refusai d'un signe de la tête. Il soupira.

- C'est tes préférés.

- C'était. C'était mes préférés. Réctifiai-je en souriant…

Il passa l'après midi à me citer mes plats préférés. Mon refus l'amusait. Sa persistance, m'agaçait. ..

Il devait être 17h quand tout bascula. Ou peut être 18h. C'est amusant de constater que je suis incapable de donner les heures des événements déclencheurs de ma vie. Il faudrait un peu comme dans URGENCES avoir constamment une horloge au dessus de soi, pour annoncer l'heure de sa mort…

Malefoy. On l'avait un peu oublié celui là, la guerre et les autres futilités du monde le rendait un peu moins visible et surtout moins acharné à se rappeler de la condition crasseuse de mon sang. Il entra en criant suivit de ses deux acolytes. Juan et moi ne nous retournâmes même pas, bien trop habitués à ses sautes d'humeur… J'entendis Juan murmurer 'C'est les hormones.' Et nous nous mîmes à pouffer de rire comme des adolescentes de douze ans matant leur prof de gym… pourtant malgré le fait qu'il était vraiment énervé nous ne nous levâmes pas quand il se mit à lancer des sorts par ci et par là dans la salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des sorts viennent briser le fauteuil sur lequel j'étais tranquillement assise…

___________________________________________________________________________

Le noir qui m'entourait me rassurait. On avait tiré les rideaux, et la lumière qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans la pièce était nuancée du rouge pesant des rideaux de velours. C'était bien. Presque reposant. Et j'étais presque sereine. Je me relevai lentement, la tête lourde et douloureuse serrée dans un turban de pansements. Je m'attendais à voir Juan près de moi, fidèle à son poste. Mais il n'y était pas. A sa place se trouvait… Malefoy.

Ses yeux étaient durs. Il réfléchissait. Et je ne semblais même pas exister, puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand il se rendit compte que je m'étais réveillée. Je ne me demandai même pas pourquoi il était là. Ça m'était égal. La seule chose qui importait c'était ce sentiment obscur et malsain de non existence…

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix trainante sonna comme ennuyée à mes oreilles… peut être l'avait on obligé à me tenir compagnie ?

- Ravi de voir que tu vas bien.

J'haussai les épaules, ce gars avait l'air de tout sauf être 'ravi' de mon réveil. Je ne demandai pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pas plus que je ne lui demandai les raisons de sa colère.

- Tu ne demandes même pas ce que tu as ?

Je me rallongeai. Fermant les yeux. Essayant de l'oublier. Ce garçon me mettait mal à l'aise. Il me fixait toujours, et j'aurai aimé lui dire de regarder ailleurs mais j'avais juste la flemme de le faire. A quoi bon ? M'aurait il seulement écouté ? Je perdais déjà suffisamment de temps avec ma propre vie sans me permettre de raconter des futilités…

- J'ai du me faire mal à la tête. Et alors ? J'imagine, que si je suis dans ma chambre et pas à l'infirmerie ce n'est pas si grave.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant sans doute les mots adéquats.

- Ta tête n'a pas grand-chose. Mais certains de tes os sont cassés. Broyés serait peut être le terme le plus adéquat et il semblerait que ta chute n'est rien avoir avec tout cela.

J'ouvris les yeux.

- Que veux-tu ? Si tu es là pour présenter tes excuses fais-le. Sinon la porte se trouve derrière toi.

Il m'agaçait. Vraiment. Je crois qu'au moment même où je l'ai vu auprès de moi j'ai compris de quoi il était venu me parler. Le mot revenait… encore et toujours. Et ca m'agaçait. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Ni avec lui ni avec un autre… Mes os étaient cassés ? Et alors. Les potions magiques étaient faites pour ça non ? Je serrai les dents. J'étais à peu prés sure de ne pas avoir accusé le coup. Ma voix était restée neutre. Mon visage impassible et mes yeux fermés.

Il revint néanmoins vite à la charge…

- Tu es très maigre…

Voilà. On y était. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon lit. Vérifiant bien que toutes mes couvertures épaisses me cachaient.

- Trop maigre…

Je serrai les dents.

- Un peu comme ces gens malades…

Je serrai mes poings…

- Que l'on voit dans des reportages…

Je serrai plus fort les yeux…

- Et dont on dit qu'elles sont ano- ré- xi-que.

Je me couvris la tête avec mes couvertures. La technique de l'autruche. Fuir alors qu'on est toujours là. C'était la première fois que le mot damné sortait de la bouche de quelqu'un en ma présence. Pire. C'était la première fois que le mot m'était directement adressé. Il me semblait qu'il avait insisté sur le mot. Le découpant. L'émiettant. Prenant plaisir à le prononcer. Faisant durer son gout, sa saveur. Voulant me faire du mal en profondeur. Venir et revenir sur la blessure. Je tremblai. Un mot est parfois insuffisant pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent, mais parfois un seul mot déclenche en nous une terreur indescriptible. Jusque là j'avais évité ce mot pour ne pas être submergée par les conséquences et sensations qui en résultaient… et voilà qu'un inconnu me le balançait à la figure.

J'aurai aimé qu'il se taise. Je crois que sur le coup, j'aurai pu le tuer. J'y ait sans doute pensé. Mais ma force physique m'avait quittée, et ma force mentale ne semblait ne jamais avoir existé. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai hait quelqu'un aussi fort que je haïs Draco Malefoy ce jour là… Et ce sentiment chaotique ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Les infirmières disent que tu es en sous poids. Je les aie entendues parler. Elles ont convoqués tes professeurs. Le directeur aussi il me semble…

Je retenais mon souffle. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Priai-je en silence. Mais il ne m'entendait pas. Il continuait enfonçant à chaque mot le couteau plus profondément.

- … Ton corps est très faible. Elles sont choquées de voir que tout le monde ait raté ça… Il parait que tu n'es pas assez maigre pour ressembler à un cadavre mais assez pour être en dessous du poids requis pour ta taille…

Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Mais il continuait. Infatigable.

- … J'imagine que tu dois être déçue de savoir que tu n'es pas assez maigre pour que tes os apparaissent…

Mes larmes coulaient. J'étais impuissante. Alors je fis la seule chose à faire... je me mis en boule prête à recevoir les 'coups' et à les accepter sans broncher… Attendant que ça passe. Espérant que le coup suivant serait moins douloureux que le précédent… et serrant les dents malgré tout.

- Tu devrais peut être aller en Afrique avec tous ces pauvres enfants qui n'ont rien demandés, victimes de la famine…

Ses paroles étaient ridicules et semblaient guidées par une colère dont je ne comprenais pas le sens, mais qui me faisait mal tout de même. Encore et encore. Par la suite, je savais que j'entendrai ce même discours de soit disant amis, de personnes inconnues mais qui pensent qu'elles ont le droit de donner un avis sur une maladie qu'elles ne comprennent pas…

- Peut être que tu te crois plus belle comme ça ? Ou mieux peut être as-tu l'impression d'améliorer tes performances en étant plus fine ? Ou devrais-je dire plus morte ?

Mes larmes coulaient. Oui, c'est ça morte. Si ça voulait dire de ne plus t'entendre alors oui morte…

Puis ce fut le silence. Une porte qui claque. Et encore le silence… Sauf que cette fois çi le silence était si pesant qu'il me faisait presque aussi mal que ses foutus paroles... parce que 'il me laissait seuls avec mes propres démons, face à un mot travesti par l'image qu'en avait Malefoy, et travesti par la façon dont je vivais cette maladie…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Note:_

_Hello. Voilà pour la suite ^^ Merci à chris87 pour sa relecture et son mot super joli : « Nous y voila, le cap est franchit et tu plonges en plein dedans ! Tu le décris avec émotions au travers de toutes les larmes qui coulent et transparaissent ! La dure réalité d'un mot, son sens dur a supporter, cette peur qu'il invoque dur a gérer ! Et tu mets en plus celui que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé pour le lui faire subir ! Celui rempli de sarcasme, de colère,… dont les mots frappent sur ce corps frêle et sans défense… »_


	16. Chapter XIV

_Dernier acte d'un rayon de soleil._

_Tu sais le plus drôle dans toute cette histoire c'est que même aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à me rappeler de ces temps comme étant la pire époque de ma vie…Quand je replonge dans mes souvenirs, c'est ton visage que je vois, nos sourires, la danse, tes blagues douteuses… Avant même l'anorexie, avant même nos larmes avant même la tragédie finale … Se sont nos éclats de rires que j'entends en écho… Et toi ? M'entends tu de là bas ?_

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la suite. Des larmes. Du silence. Du noir. C'est tout. Etat de non existence. Et c'était pas plus mal, du moins le pensais je.

Il y a des moments terribles dans la vie, ou on se retrouve tout seul, face à soi même. Et parce que l'on ne s'aime pas vraiment, rester avec soi est aussi agréable que rester avec un lama qui vous cracherait au visage toutes les dix secondes. Qui est on ? que fait on ? Ou va-t-on ? Beaucoup de questions. Zéro réponse. C'est agaçant. Frustrant. Et surtout triste. Mes larmes se sont taries bien avant que je n'en ai vraiment besoin. Mes sourires se sont évanouis avant même une quelconque tentative d'esquisse. Ma tristesse n'avait d'égale que mon silence. C'est-à-dire le néant.

Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'ai jamais plus pleuré. C'est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas capable. Pleurer. J'ai dépensé mon stock de larmes avant d'avoir une véritable raison de pleurer… Si j'avais su…

Il était tôt. 5H23 selon le réveil. Mais on s'en moque. Il est entré dans ma chambre en dansant. Amusé. Habillé de blanc. Un drôle d'ange. Il s'est assis sur mon lit en silence. Puis il s'y est allongé. Je l'ai entendu éclater de rire et grogner que mes pieds étaient glacés. Il s'est couvert convenablement et a fermé les yeux.

Je me suis levée m'appuyant sur le coude. J'observai son visage parfait. Un peu carré. Mais un peu anguleux aussi. Pas du tout arrondi. Ça m'a toujours agacé cette incapacité à trouver des adjectifs qualifiant son visage correctement. Son visage était serein. Sans problème. Sans peur. Il ressemblait à ces statues de pierre a l'entrée des églises qui m'avait toujours fasciné. Je ne suis pas croyante. Je ne crois pas assez en moi-même pour croire en quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Les églises me font peur. Trop sombre. Trop glacial. Trop renfermé. Les carreaux colorés et la lumière qui les traversent augmentent mon malaise. Sans compter le reste…Mais ces statues… elles sont rassurantes. Un peu familières. Belles mais pas vraiment parfaites. Rongées et abimées par le temps. Mais toujours debout…

Je touchai son visage. Doucement. Comme quand j'étais petite et que je faisais de même avec mon père quand il faisait semblant de dormir pour mieux me surprendre par la suite. Juan ne réagit pas. Je recommençai. Laissant trainer mes doigts glacés le long de sa joue, de son nez, et de son autre joue. Il grogna. Stoppa ma main. Et son visage se fendit en un douloureux sourire.

Je tremblai. Je me rallongeai. Silencieuse. Observant les étoiles lumineuses et fluorescentes qu'on avait collés au plafond. Au bout de quelques secondes il me dit :

- Il y a ce DJ super canon ce soir qui sera à la boite de nuit ou on est allé la dernière fois dans le village moldu en cachette.

Sa phrase était trop compliqué. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour tout remettre en ordre. Je hochai la tête, il ne se tourna pas, mais le léger mouvement et le bruit qui accompagna l'oreiller l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Il est plutôt mignon. Peau crème, cheveux chocolat, yeux caramel.

- Miam murmurai je.

Il éclata de rire. Se leva doucement. Chercha sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et fit apparaitre deux bouteilles de boisson énergétique. Je grimaçai. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ces trucs dont on dit qu'elle est faite à partir d'une partie vraiment pas alléchante de taureau. Mais je la bus comme même. Puisque lui la buvait aussi. Je le fais toujours d'ailleurs. C'est un peu à cause de toi Juan, comptes les points on réglera nos comptes un jour… ou que se soit…

Il continua :

- On pourrait d'abord passer à la pizzeria. Tu prendrais une spéciale fruits de mer, et moi une à la viande hachée.

J'entrai dans le jeu.

- Oui.

- On irait boire un truc ou prendre une glace avant d'aller en boite vu que tu as horreur de boire en boite.

- Mouii…

- On y danserait jusqu'à l'aube.

- C'est alléchant comme programme.

- Et on ferait comme ces films stupides ou à la fin on est tellement doués qu'ils nous y embauchent.

Je souris. Trop fatiguée pour rire.

- Mais on ne fera rien de tout ça pas vrai ? demanda t il sa voix soudainement triste.

Je ne dis toujours rien.

- Ils ont distribués les rôles. C'est un peu tard comme même. Mais bon on savait déjà tous à quoi nous attendre. Il faudrait y aller. après.

Il continua. J'avalai son flot de paroles en cherchant un sens à tout ça. Aujourd'hui en y repensant bien je pense que c'était là son dernier cadeau… tenter de me pousser vers la vie. De nous y pousser tous les deux… je suis désolée Juan.

- Tu sais, ils m'ont convoqué hier. Le directeur et tout le tralala. Ils m'ont demandé si tu mangeais comme il se doit.

Son sourire en coin était forcé tout comme son ton enjoué, mais je m'y laissai volontairement prendre.

- J'ai dit que oui. C'est pas vraiment un mensonge pas vrai ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Je n'eut pas la force de mentir.

- Malefoy est entré quand j'étais à ton chevet, il m'a dit qu'il restait et que le directeur voulait me voir. Quand je suis revenu il était en rage dans le salon.

Il passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux.

- Faut pas lui en vouloir. Il y a quatre ans, il y avait cette fille tu te souviens ? Dorian. Elle l'aimait. Elle est morte. Le même mot terrible sur les lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux.

Il soupira. Me caressa les cheveux. Il me demanda s'il pouvait prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain.

- C'est pas juste, je ne vois pas pourquoi seules les blondes ont le droit à une gamme shampoing coco… Je vais aller chercher mes accessoires dans ma chambre je reviens honey.

Je n'avais pas la force de lui demander si ses accessoires étaient constituaient de lames…

Quand il revint il embrassa ma joue et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Des senteurs de coco montèrent rapidement ainsi qu'une certaine chaleur. Je souriais doucement en me disant qu'il avait du vider shampoing, après shampoing, masque, gel douche… et autre à la coco…

Je fermai les yeux, épuisée.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux quelques heures plus tard, l'air était lourd. Irrespirable. Une odeur acre, de fer rouillé m'empêchait de respirer correctement … le cauchemar pouvait commencer…

* * *

Merci.

- ?. Here U go...

- cradoss

-Angel? La voici.

-chris87

* * *


	17. Chapter XVI

**Ténèbres.**

_Ce chapitre n'est rien. Je n'arrive ni à m'exprimer ni à y faire passer un sentiment. Pourtant plus par ce qu'il sous entend que ce qu'il est vraiment il est l'ultime chapitre… _

_**

* * *

**_

Je pleure. Café. Je ris. Framboise. Je crie. Caramel. Je soupire. Popcorn…

_On faisait souvent ça. Lui et moi. Un mot. Un autre. Toujours un lien. Pas forcement visible. Mais toujours un lien…_

_J'ai toujours été habitué à sa logique. Pas d'acte sans cause. Pas d'acte sans conséquence. Pourtant la logique de ce dernier acte, j'ai mis du temps pour la comprendre, si toutefois j'y suis vraiment arrivée…_

Une odeur acre. Une odeur de fer rouillé. Salée. Lourde. Étouffante. On a l'impression qu'elle entre en vous, qu'elle vous absorbe. On a du mal à respirer. C'est infect. On peut définir son gout rien qu'à son parfum. C'est métallique. Ça n'a rien de rassurant. Ça étouffe. C'est l'odeur qui restera à jamais imprégnée dans cette chambre…L'odeur du s...

Une odeur fade mais insupportable. Voilà ce que je me suis dit quand je me suis réveillée. Je n'ai pas plus réfléchit. L'air était lourd. Je me suis trainée jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Aérer. Ce n'était pas assez. Ou était Juan ? Il avait du rentrer dans sa chambre. Il préférait son lit XXL au mien minuscule. Surement. Je soupirai. J'ouvris la porte. Il était tôt. Alors qu'importe que je sois en boxer et long T-shirt ? Je me suis trainée jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai murmuré son mot de passe : '_Célébration haletante du repos_.' L'automne de Vivaldi. Vu à l'envers.

Il n'y avait personne. J'ai longé les murs jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Personne. Il avait du sortir. Dormir avec A ou Z. S'exercer. Que sais je ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. J'ai refermé la porte de sa chambre. Potter, Malefoy et Zabini se tenaient à l'entrée de ma chambre. Silencieux. Étrangement inquiets. Inquiets? pourquoi ? l'odeur était elle si forte ? Grotesque. Il fallait peut être que je passe un test quelconque pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de substances illicites dans mon sang. Ou alors peut être un fuite provenant des salles de potions s'était elle propagée. Je marchai vers eux. Les yeux à moitié ouverts. Peu m'importait ma tenue, ou mon allure chaotique. Je réfléchissais. Logique. Causes. Actes. Conséquences.

Je m'approchai. Potter m'observait. Il s'approcha. Me prit dans ses bras. J'essayai de lever mon visage vers lui, mais j'étais coincée. Il me demanda tout doucement s'ils pouvaient entrer dans ma chambre. Je hochai la tête. Il faisait noir. Je ne voyais rien. Je me laissai aller contre lui. Ma tête faisait mal. Au bout d'une minute j'entendis la démarche vive de Zabini. Il sortait de la pièce pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Le bruit de ses pas s'estompa. Nul ne parlait. C'était encore plus pesant que l'odeur. Je me mordis la joue intérieur. Du sang coula. C'était un gout désagréable… un peu comme… Je fermai les yeux plus fort. Je perçu Potter me serrer contre lui. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était Malefoy. Il murmura :

-Je suis désolé.

Désolé pourquoi ? désolé pour qui ? j'aurai aimé lui poser la question. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Mon corps tremblait. Potter passa ses bras sous mes jambes et alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils. Je me calai contre lui. Toujours en silence, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Il resserra son étreinte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Je n'arrivai pas à définir l'expression de son visage. Tristesse ? Confusion ? Incompréhension ? Agacement ? Je refermai les yeux. Malefoy disparut dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard apparurent des gens. Des personnes connus, aux visages familiers. Professeurs, directeur, aurors… Mais dont j'avais étrangement oublié les noms. Tout semblait flou. Des femmes avaient portées leurs mains à leur bouche. Des hommes se regardèrent avec consternation. J'entendais des murmures. Des mots revenaient. 'si triste'. 'Gaspillage'. 'Pourquoi'.

Un vieil homme s'abaissa à mon niveau. Me pris les mains. J'ouvris les yeux. Son regard plein de compassion m'agaça. Une envie violente de le frapper me pris. Il s'excusa. Serra mes mains. Je baissai la tête. Il pris mon menton et m'obligea doucement mais fermement à le regarder.

- Je suis désolé. Désolé.

**Ténèbres.**

Il y a des moments ou il ne vaudrait mieux pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de sombrer dans un autre cauchemar encore plus affreux, parce que justement réel. J'ai tout doucement ouvert les miens. A moitié. Comme une première tentative. Histoire de voir, si Lucifer ne m'attendait pas…

J'étais allongée sur un lit dure. L'infirmerie. J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux. Ma mère se tenait à ma gauche. Impeccable comme toujours. Ce n'était donc définitivement pas l'enfer. Son tailleur noir ne contenait aucun plis. Elle avait ramené les mains sur ses genoux, comme pour prier. Sur la table de chevet prêt d'elle se trouvait 'Love Story'. Mon exemplaire à en juger par son état . Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais elle ne me voyait pas. Elle était loin de moi. Perdue. Au-delà des montagnes et du lac que laissaient entrapercevoir les fins rideaux crèmes. Je regardai autour de moi. Toutes mes affaires étaient là. Méthodiquement rangés dans des boites, valises ou cartons. Un élan de panique me submergea en pensant que quelqu'un avait vu toutes les horreurs que je cachaient dans ma chambre. Mais je me rassurai vite en me disant que c'était surement Mama qui était à l'origine de tout ceci. Et les mères gardent les secrets de leurs filles…

Je tentai de bouger un peu. Mais j'avais mal. Un peu comme si on m'avait rouée de coups. Elle se leva. Dignement. Toujours aussi jolie. Son chignon parfait. Son sourire rassurant. Ses yeux aimants. Elle s'approcha. Posa un baiser sur mon front. Me caressa les cheveux sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Le tout en silence. Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps elle resta là. Elle est le soutien infaillible, le pilier qui construit pas à pas ma vie. Je ne crois pas le lui avoir dit. Mais elle était là. Elle était là.

Mon père entra. Il semblait énervé. Ou plutôt agacé. Mais son visage se radoucit aussitôt qu'il me vit. Il éclata de rire. Un rire forcé. Mais cela nous fit à tous un grand bien. Des gens riaient… apparemment c'étaient encore possible de rire…

- Tu t'es réveillée pumpkin ? C'est très bien mon ange ! On va bientôt pouvoir partir. Rentrer à la maison… s'exclama t il en me serrant très fort contre lui.

J'eus l'étrange impression qu'il me broyait les os mais je ne dis rien. Au bout d'un moment il me lâcha. Son regard était redevenu sérieux. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, sans pouvoir le faire. Je secouai légèrement la tête. Demander si je pouvais prendre une douche. Ma mère acquiesça d'un faible mouvement. Papa me sourit :' bien sur cricket !'

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Ma mère avait rassemblé mon nécessaire à toilette dans un petit vanity. Je m'en emparait. Il n'y avait aucun trace de produit à la coco… Juan avait du tout finir… A la place il y avait les produits de ma mère, au parfum de marque légèrement épicé. Je m'en emparais. Je me déshabillai lentement, sans empressement, en observant mon propre corps dans la glace. Faible. Voilà ce que ce corps était. Il était faible. Je ne pourrai vous dire s'il était gros ou maigre. Laid ou magnifique. D'une part parce qu'en cet instant ça m'était égal, et d'autre part parce que ces mots ne voulait rien dire. Qu'est ce qu'un être maigre ? qu'est ce qu'un être gros ? Mon image dans la glace me semblait déformé. Sans adjectif correspondant. J'entrai dans le bain rempli à raz bord pour y disparaitre. Je fermai les yeux et laissai lentement glisser ma tête dans l'eau, en retenant ma respiration.

Combien de secondes y étais je restée ? Je ne sais plus. A un moment donné l'eau m'envahit. Je remontai lentement à la surface. Je toussai, une sensation de brulure au niveau du nez. C'était idiot. Mais j'eus envie de recommencer. Voir combien de temps je résisterai, pour prouver à cette fichue salle de bain, à son hideux miroir et à son indomptable baignoire que j'étais la plus forte.

On toqua à la porte. J'entendis des cris. J'étais encore sous l'eau. Quelqu'un défonça la porte. Une voix annonça qu'elle allait écarter les rideaux. Je n'avais pas envie de remonter. Même pas 10 secondes s'étaient écoulées… il était trop tôt. Néanmoins avant même que je ne comprenne, quelqu'un arracha le rideau de douche, fit sortir ma tete de l'eau, m'y enveloppa et me souleva.

Mes yeux me brulaient. Je distinguai vaguement mon père s'emporter contre Zabini et Malefoy. Ma mère semblait terrifiée. Potter me déposa sur le lit et me força à le regarder. Il posa sa baguette sur ma joue et murmura quelque chose. Une vague de chaleur me submergea.

**Ténèbres.**

J'ouvris les yeux. Une odeur de musc s'élevait dans les airs. C'était moins infâme que l'odeur de ce matin mais tout aussi dérangeant. J'avais l'impression de vivre une journée sans fin. Mon père et ma mère se disputaient en chuchotant. J'essayai de ne pas les écouter, mais cela n'aboutit à rien.

« Non mais regarde là ! » « Ca m'est égale … c'est mon bébé.. de quel droit entrent ils dans nos vies. »

Je décidai de leur faire remarquer ma présence en bougeant un peu. Ils se retournèrent surpris et se turet un moment. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte du gouffre qui nous séparait. Le silence était la seule chose que l'on pouvait encore partager sans crainte. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Ca aussi je l'ai compris à ce moment. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Peu importait leur amour,leur confiance, leur bonne volonté ou le fait qu'ils soient la raison de ma venue au monde. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi…

On était dans le bureau du directeur. Des dizaines de professeurs étaient présents, l'ai agar. Les trois serpentards étaient aussi là. Leurs regards braqués sur moi, toujours en silence. Puis un flot de paroles sortit de la bouche du vieil homme. Des paroles sages, choisies avec soin. Il parlait de moi. Je n'écoutai pas. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire avant même d'arriver là. Mon mal de tête me poussa à m'enfoncer dans la chaise, calant ma nuque contre le dossier. L'air était lourd, orageux. Ma mère était muette. Mon père était énervé. Il parlait. Répondait à chaque argument du vieil homme. J'étais trop maigre ? allons donc ! toutes les danseuses sont maigres ! Anorexique ? Quel vilain mot ! J'étais bien trop intelligente pour etre anorexique ! Danger ? Alors pourquoi personne n'a réagit avant ? s'il y avait un danger quelqu'un parmi toutes ses personnes serait intervenu avant non ? Déprimée ? non, désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de dépressif dans la famille que des gens forts. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Le directeur leva ses yeux bleus vers moi pour me demander mon avis. Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira :

-Je suis désolé. Je sais avec le décès de votre ami…

Je n'entendis pas le reste. Décès ? Quelqu'un était mort ? On sursauta autour de moi, et je fis de même en me rendant compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

- Mais voyons mademoiselle. Vous… Votre…Mr. X. Juan… Il est décédé.

**Décédé. Décédé. Décédé. Juan est décédé.**

**Ténèbres.**

Mama, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. On m'a dit Juan était décédé. C'est idiot pas vrai ?

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :_ _**Adagio for Strings. **_


	18. F comme fain

**Adagio for strings.**

_Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas précisé que dans le chapitre précédent que 'ténèbres' correspond au temps durant lequel Hermione est évanouie… Sinon voilà la fin, il ne me reste plus qu'un épilogue à poster et tout ceci sera derrière nous… On m'a demandé récemment pourquoi. Pourquoi avoir écrit tout ça ? pourquoi maintenant ? A cela j'ai répondu : __**« Une chose**_ _**dont on ne parle**_ _**pas n'a jamais**_ _**existé. C'est l'expression**_ _**seule**_ _**qui donne**_ _**la réalité**_ _**aux choses. »**_ _Oscar Wilde. _

_Adagio for strings pour nos peurs les plus profondes et à la lumière qui les accompagne, parfois trop tard… _

_N._

* * *

_J'ai fermé les yeux. Longtemps. Je les ferme encore aujourd'hui. Il m'a fallut écrire tout ça pour les réouvrir. J'étais une gamine plongée dans les ténèbres. La question est qui suis-je aujourd'hui ?_

Mon reflet dans la glace était aussi impersonnel que possible. L'image reflétée était celle d'une fille qui se tenait droite. Un tailleur serré l'enveloppait jusqu'au genoux. Une chemise de soie noire disparaissait à l'intérieur du tailleur. Un foulard crème disparaissait à l'intérieur de la chemise. Des collants noirs opaques aboutissaient dans une paire d'escarpins douloureux à hauts talons. La description n'était pas logique mais la cause même de l'apparence de cette fille ne l'était pas alors…

Son chignon haut ne laissait aucun cheveu rebelle s'échapper. Son maquillage discret cachait ses cernes, et ses peurs. Son regard inexpressif lui donnait des airs de poupées de porcelaine fade que l'on place en haut de la bibliothèque de peur qu'elle ne se casse, et qui finit par prendre la poussière dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Cette fille n'était ni maigre ni grosse. Elle même ne pouvait se définir selon ses stupides codes. Elle avait perdu toute définition de ses termes. Grosse ? Maigre ? Par rapport à qui ? Par rapport à quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était juste un morceau de viande, impropre à la consommation qui dépérissait dans son coin.

Cette fille était étrange. Qui aurait voulu d'elle ? Personne. Et certainement pas vous.

Je fermai les yeux. Encore et toujours. Ma bouche était sèche ou alors pâteuse. Je ne savais plus. Je tremblais. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis un bout de temps, non pas que ça me dérangeait de toute façon. On m'avait donné une potion pour tenir debout. Mon père m'avait forcé a avalé un truc. J'ai vomit. Rien ne voulait passer. Il m'avait menacé d'une sonde de gavage. J'avais tendu le bras. Il disait que j'étais une gamine. Qu'a force de me comporter de la sorte je donnais raison aux autres. J'avais l'envie de lui dire : et alors ? je m'en moque papa. J'ai trop mal pour ça papa. Tu ne le vois pas ? Mais il ne voyait rien, et je ne l'éclairais pas. De toute façon je n'y étais pour rien. Rien ne voulait franchir la barrière de ma bouche. C'était physique. Jz ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était même plus une question de volonté. Je ne pouvais pas…

**…**

J'étais debout. Ça allait commencé. Je ne voulais même pas nommer cette mascarade. Je préférais oublier. Des gens se presser autour de moi, m'offrant leurs condoléances comme on offre un chocolat infecte dont soit même on ne veut pas juste pour s'en débarrasser. Je hochai la tête. Polie et intouchable. La famille Weasley était présente. Cela faisait un moment qu'on avait pas parlé. Ils me prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras. Les enterrements réunissent les gens. Il avait fallut en arriver là pour retrouver d'anciens amis. Ils me regardaient étrangement. Commentant avec mes parents mon état. Je me bouchai les oreilles. J'étais juste trop fatiguée.

Les notes de musique envahirent le parc. Douloureuses et insupportables. Adagio for strings. Adagio for strings. Adagio for strings. Chaque note me poignardait le cœur. Une envie indescriptible d'hurler m'envahit. La musique fut remplacé par des paroles, des discours d'amis, de parents, tous censés être touchants, tous m' écœurant au plus haut point. Heureusement nul ne me demanda de parler. Je n'aurai pas su. Je ne garde pas grand-chose en mémoire de cet horrible apres midi. Si ce n'est la pluie triste, froide et fade qui nous enveloppa très vite. Les parapluies noires envahissant le ciel accentuant l'atmosphère morbide et les pleurs des gens autour de moi qui ne me touchait même pas. Plus tard je me rendis dans sa chambre, à la surprise de tous. Méthodiquement, sans rien dire ou rien ressentir, je pris mes affaires, certaines des siennes aussi. Ma mère vit mon attitude comme un vol, moi comme un emprunt. Ses parents à lui me dirent de tout prendre. Pour leur part ils ne voulaient rien. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je ne saurai vous expliquer ce besoin primitif de m'entourer de ses affaires à lui. Mon père vous dirait que c'est pour ne pas accepter la mort que l'on agit comme je l'ai fait Ma mère vous expliquerait que c'est pour ne pas l'oublier. Moi je ne dis rien, c'est comme ça c'est tout. J'en ressentais le besoin.

Face à mon manque de tristesse, mon père se fâcha. Mais encore une fois il ne comprenait rien. Non papa, je ne veux pas en parler. Oui papa, je ne pleure pas. Oui, je comprends. Non, je ne suis pas insensible, c'est juste que… juste que quoi ? je ne sais pas.

Juan est décédé. Mort. Enterré. Il est parti. Il n'est plus là. C'est la même chose pas vrai ? il n'est plus là. Le reste m'est égal. Il m'a laissé. Il avait promis. Quel était sa dernière phrase déjà ? même ça il ne l'a pas respecté. Les gens mentent papa. Les gens vous blessent. Sans le vouloir. Les gens meurent papa. Et ça fait trop mal. Ça m'arrache le cœur. Alors je vais me l'arracher avant. Avant qu'on me l'arrache, je vais me l'arracher moi-même. Ça fera moins mal. Et c'est en ca que j'étais idiote. Croire que cela ferait moins mal.

Très vite j'ai énormément maigrit. Un peu trop. J'ai une question pour vous brillant lecteur : qu'est ce qui est pire trop peu ou trop tout court ? Je dirai peut être les deux, l'excès a tendance à nous faire chuter. Mes parents ne voulaient rien voir. Ils refusent toujours d'y penser aujourd'hui. Et moi j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour y changer quelque chose de moi-même. Seule le malade ne peut rien faire. On a besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas être faible que d'appeler le 911. Ce n'est pas être faible que demander à quelqu'un d'appeler à l'aide. Ce n'est pas être faible que d'accepter de l'aide. Mais c'est etre faible de refuser l'aide proposé en se réfugiant dans son orgueil…

Je n'ai pas su me relever seule. J'ai préféré mourir. Doucement. Disparaitre lentement. Un peu comme un sucre englobé par du café noir. Amusante comparaison non ? Le sucre c'est moi, c'est mon antipode tout ce que je ne voulais pas être. Le café c'est mon néant, mon propre monde tout ce que je n'aurai pas du être… Mais on m'a sauvé. C'est ça le truc. On m'a sauvé. Sans que je ne demande rien on m'a tendu la main.

J'étais assise dans le jardin. Il faisait moche. Je n'ai pas d'autres termes adéquat. Juste moche. J'ai entendu des pas. Trois ombres se sont rapprochés. Et mon destin fut scellé. J'avoue ce ne fut pas aussi facile. Moi-même en y repensant je suis un peu confuse. Comment me suis-je laisser convaincre ? pourquoi ? je ne sais trop. Je me souviens les avoir vu débarquer et rester là assise en silence. Je me souviens les avoir écouter parler. Parler de la vie. Parler de la mort. Eux, qui pourtant si jeunes l'avaient côtoyés si souvent, m'en parlaient avec sérieux. Ils disaient que la mort choisie était la plus stupide. Que parce qu'ils avaient dédiés leurs vies à stopper le mal ils ne sauraient me laisser couler. Que parce qu'ils n'éprouvaient à mon égard ni pitié mais que de la compréhension, ils voulaient m'aider. Ils disaient qu'être à serpentards ne les rendaient pas moins humains. Ils disaient que les humains devaient s'entraider. Ils disaient que parce qu'un seul homme était devenu le cauchemar de centaines d'autres vies humaines, je ne devais pas pour autant oublier mon propre démon. Que parce que la magie ne pouvait rien pour moi, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était trop tard. Ils parlaient trop… on me tendit une cigarette que je refusai. Un verre d'alcool que l'on m'obligea à refuser… Le blond affirma que les anorexiques ne buvait pas. Le brun surenchérit que les ballerines non plus. 'Le sourire énigmatique' que de tout ceci je m'en foutais surement. Je me souviens de ma propre stupeur face à leur habilités à ne pas se cacher derrière des mots. Ils n'en avaient pas peur non plus. Chaque mot, chaque expression sortait sans qu'ils ne la retiennent. Je les enviais, moi pauvre mortel attendant le passeur qui m'emmènerait là ou les morts ont la paix…

J'ai vu ma mère pleurer. Mon père se fâcher. Eux, tenter de me raisonner. Et puis j'ai vu mon reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois. Un reflet qui ne voulait rien dire. J'ai vu des incoonus dans la rue rirent en mangeant une glace. J'ai vu la jalousie me transpercer le cœur. J'ai vu des parents muets de chagrin face au décès de leur fils, impuissants face à moi. J'ai vu des gens m'expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprendrai peut être jamais. J'ai vu une vie défiler devant moi. J' ai cru que je ne pourrais pas la retenir. Et puis j'ai compris que je n'avais même pas tenté. Que je n'avais même pas tendu mon bras. Que je n'avais même pas ouvert ma main. C'est peut être comme ça que j'ai accepté… j'en sais rien… ce que je sais c'est que c'est ce qui ma sauvé la vie…

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé là. Dans ce vieux train, balancée, malade à en mourir mais vivante comme même, du moins aux yeux des autres. Pas d'au revoir émouvants, juste un hochement de tete de la part de mes parents. Deux sacs. Un livre. Une baguette. De la musique. Au bout ce qu'ils nomment un centre. Un endroit ou il semblerait que les gens se reposent et réapprennent à vivre. Un endroit qui coute cher. Un endroit décrit sur le papier comme 'idyllique'. Mon père a signé le chèque. Et moi j'ai juste accepté.

Le plus drôle c'est qu'en tout quatre jours étaient passés. Mais ce n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais déjà morte…

**...**

**«** _Il est 2h. Du matin ou de l'après midi qu'elle importance?_

_Le temps s'est arrêté. Les jours me sont comptés._

_En 4 jours tout s'est écroulé. Ma vie, la sienne, mes rêves, les siens, mes cauchemars, et juste les miens._

_Il ne me reste rien. D'ailleurs il ne reste même pas moi. J'entends du bruit au loin. Un écho. Un son étrange qui résonne. Des sanglots, il me semble. Est ce une voix? Un râle? Ou un hululement? Est ce humain? Je n'en sais rien… Mes facultés de discernements sont à l'état prolifique de non existence._

_Ça ne me fait pas vraiment peur. Rien ne m'effraie. Du moins aujourd'hui. Quand le pire est déjà arrivé on ne s'attend plus à ce que le meilleur nous arrive…_

_J'irai surement en enfer pour ce que j'ai fait. Le paradis va me fermer les portes. Lucifer va m'accueillir un charmant sourire aux lèvres et, une fois à ses pieds, quand il verra à quel point mon âme est torturée, il me dira que je n'ai pas besoin de son royaume pour accroitre ma douleur._

_Alors tel un narcisse fané, abandonné et qui dépérit dans son coin, oubliée de tous je resterai seule._

_Plongée dans ma peine et dans ma douleur je deviendrai alors aveugle. Le soleil ne me réchauffera plus. Mes larmes ne couleront plus. Mon sang aura séché. Mon âme sera à tout jamais perdue. Seule restera mes pensées. La douleur sera ma dernière maison ._

_Et puis peut-être, oui juste peut-être un rayon de soleil apparaitra._

_Peut-être que je trouverai le courage de me battre. De partir loin d'ici, loin de là bas.  
Peut-être que je comprendrai par quel mécanisme on parvient à sourire.  
Peut-être que je me rappellerai les chants perses que mon arrière grand-mère me chantait le soir.  
Peut-être que parce que justement nul n'est condamné avant d'avoir commis un crime, je trouverai la force de me pardonner._

_Mais l'espoir s'il se perd très vite est aussi très dur à récupérer. Comme un ancien amant bafoué il sera dur à reconquérir et mes forces s'amenuisent de secondes en secondes._

_Le voile se lève. Blanc ou noir je ne sais plus si sa couleur dépend de moi. Il est pourtant temps de prendre en main son avenir qu'il soit tragique ou comique*._

_Mais avant, oui avant, laissez-moi poser les derniers mots de la triste histoire qui m'a conduit là…  
* 'Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die.' Mel Brooks.**"**_

La voix est terne. C''est celle d'un vieil homme. Un médecin. Ne me demandez pas en quoi. Je ne vous répondrai pas. Il coupe chaque mot. C'est indécent. Il pèse ses phrases comme si au lieu de simplement les lire il les inventait. Il lève la tête. M'observe. Je lui tourne le dos. Mais je le vois dans la vitre. Il réajuste ses lunettes. Continue. On m'a demandé d'écrire. Et bien voilà j'ai écrit. Cela ne semble pas vraiment être ce qu'il attendait. Peut être s'attendait il à un : Bonjour je me nomme H.G. j'ai … ans. Je pèse 4… Kg. ? J'observe ses traits. Sa voix se fait plus sure, bien que parfois il butte sur certains mots. L'écriture fine et ronde doit le déranger… Il repose la feuille. Et m'observe. Un lent moment. Les questions vont arriver…

- Pourquoi avez-vous l'impression d'etre morte ?

J'hausse les épaules et réponds par une autre question.

- Qu'est ce que la mort ?

Il se tait un moment, puis entre dans une définition semi juridique, semi scientifique. Je l'écoute mais le contredis tout de même lorsqu'il finit.

- Ma mort est différente alors. C'est le moment, ou rien de ce qui existe n'a plus d'importance pour vous. Ou on se laisse totalement aller. Ou plus nul dans ce monde ne compte pour vous. Je ne suis plus dans le cœur de personne. Qui m'aime et qui me regrette ? Qui me cherit et qui me hait ? personne. C'est quand on devient personne que l'on meurt. Alors je suis morte.

L'homme penche la tête sur le coté. Me dit son étonnement. Que je suis sa première patiente a être aussi, aussi... Il ne sait pas. Je lui enlève les mots. Il me dit que mes mots sont poignants, qu'ils décrivent si bien ma souffrance qu'il ne sait plus par quoi commencer. Il parle beaucoup. J'écoute peu. A un moment j'entends le mot espoir. Il affirme que dans ce texte comme dans ma vie, l'espoir ne part jamais. Que c'est ce qui marque mon existence. Que mon prénom même peut être ramener à l'espoir. Je réponds que c'est ironique. Il sourit, affirme que non. Il me demande si je sais la définition de ce mot. Je ne sais quoi dire. Il me tend la main, me demande de m'assoir sur le fauteuil qui lui fait face. Le travail peut commencer d'après lui. J'ai toute une vie à vivre, il fera en sorte que je le fasse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai envie de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, ni même si j'y arriverai, mais là juste là, moi Hermione Granger morte à 17 ans j'ai envie de vivre…

C'est ainsi, qu'intriguée par l'espoir j'ai tenté de l'approcher pour je l'espère ne plus jamais le quitter une fois que je l'aurai trouvé…

* * *

ps: 'Angel?' il me faudrait ton email pr que je puisse te repondre please. :)


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**Note de l'auteur:**

_Et voilà. C'est vraiment la fin. C'est un peu étrange... C'est l'histoire d'une fille imaginée dans une situation pas si imaginée dans un autre monde... C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui demande à une autre si elle saurait écrire sur tout ce qu'est l'anorexie. C'est l'histoire d'une nuit, d'un pc, d'une fille, de souvenirs, d'imagination, de mensonges et de verités, les siennes mais pas uniquement. C'est l'histoire de sourires, de larmes et de café. C'est une histoire que j'ai envoyé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est l'histoire que vous avez lu sans peut etre vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est une histoire finie...Oubliée..._

* * *

Le temps n'a pas supprimé ma peine. Il n'a pas non plus enlevé ma douleur. Le temps qui passe ne m'a pas rendu plus forte. J'aurai aimé pourtant. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai jamais été forte. Le temps qui passe m'a appris que les hommes sont par nature faibles et que l'accepter nous fait avancer.

Ceci est un combat quotidien. Ce n'est pas un jeu parce que la seule récompense à la fin c'est la mort… Ceci est un combat quotidien. Le mien. Encore aujourd'hui, bien que un peu moins. Parce qu'a chaque combat il faut un vainqueur dans celui-ci le vainqueur ne sera rien d'autre que moi.

Ceci est mon histoire. Aucun remords, juste des regrets. Aucune haine, juste de la tristesse. Des sourires aussi, des éclats de rire, de l'espoir. Oui de l'espoir. Mon espoir.

Et si je n'ai pas à être honteuse de mon passé, je n'ai pas non plus à en être fière : car l'anorexie est certes une maladie mais pour moi cela a été un choix. Un choix que j'ai combattu. Un choix fait quand je ne savais et ne pouvais pas choisir. Et comme les choix sont contrés en permanence par d'autres choix, sur ce coup là j'ai fait le choix de me battre.

La vie est pleine de surprises. Les plus forts se montrent parfois très faibles. Les plus intelligents d'entre nous font parfois les plus mauvais choix. Les vivants font parfois le choix de s'enterrer eux même. La vie est pleine de surprises. La preuve ne suis-je pas là ce soir ?

On m'a souvent demandé comment j'avais pu en arriver là. J'imagine que c'est ce que tu es en train de te demander à l'instant même. comment la fille la plus intelligente du royaume sorcier a t elle pu en arriver là? qu'est ce qui l'a fait sombrer? C'est une longue histoire. Peux tu seulement l'imaginer? J'imagine que non. C'est pour ça que j'ai du tout te raconter… Est-ce que cela t'as avancé ? peut être pas. Mais ceci est mon histoire… Celle d'une gamine qui un beau jour à décider de manger…

___________________________________________________________________________

Il y a quelques temps un ami m'a proposé une ile flottante faite par lui même. Je me suis retrouvée conne ne sachant quoi lui dire. Au final j'ai répondu : 'Non merci, je suis anorexique.' Il m'a regardé choqué et moi je lui ai mécaniquement souri comme si j'annonçais une volonté implacable de ne pas interrompre un régime. Dans le fond c'est plus complexe que ça. La maladie, les gens, leurs regards, la douleur, le reste…Seulement voilà il est parfois difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qui nous fait le plus mal. Pas vrai Juan ?

Ciel qu'il m'en a fallut du temps pour me l'avouer mais me voici. Je n'en suis pas fière. Je n'en ai pas honte non plus. Un jour viendra ou je conjuguerai à l'imparfait. « J'étais anorexique » d'ici là je me contente de ne plus en parler.

Je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Je mange. De tout. Des bonbons aux pâtes. Peut etre pas beaucoup. Peut être que je ne vais pas aux restaurants jaunes américains, mais je vais bien. Mon poids est stable. Je vais bien. Ça ne te rassure pas vraiment pourtant si ? Tu ne devrais pas. Je vais bien. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. C'est ma vérité. Cette histoire est la mienne, mais c'est celle aussi de plusieurs autres personnes à travers le monde. L'histoire d'une gamine perdue dans des calories. Cette histoire c'est un peu aussi la tienne, Juan...

J'ai mis du temps à en parler… que veux tu je suis un peu lente… J'ai mis du temps à faire mon deuil. A t'accepter. A accepter le fait que tu sois parti. Parfois je t'oublie. Ne m'en veux pas, mais c'est vrai. Dans ces moments j'aime, je ris, je danse ou je chante. Parfois le son de ta voix résonne comme un faible écho que je n'arrive plus a discerner. Parfois aussi les traits de ton visage deviennent flous. Peu à peu le souvenir de mon frère s'estompe. Ça fait mal, mais ça me maintient en vie aussi. Mais voilà que je pleure. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis si longtemps et là maintenant ma plume, mon encre, mon parchemin et mes larmes ne font plus qu'un. J'ai mis une nuit à écrire ceci. D'un trait. D'un seul souffle. Je suis épuisée.  
Prés de moi il dort. Tu souris ? Tu l'avais vu bien avant moi pas vrai ? Son sourire et ses yeux cernés... tout depuis le début m'étaient dédiés. Il a tenu jusqu'au bout. Il est entré dans ma vie par la plus petite porte. Doucement. Et il ne sortira certainement plus jamais de ma vie. Je souris aussi. Sourire entre ces larmes. C'est plutôt agréable dans le fond…

A coté de moi une cigarette se consomme lentement. Je ne l'ai même pas porté à mes lèvres. C'est la première depuis longtemps. Le café a refroidit. Je continue pourtant à le boire. En boucle il y a cette fameuse chanson qui résonne. La fenêtre est ouverte et la ville s'apprête à se réveiller. C'est pour ça que je dois te quitter. A tout jamais. C'est mon premier reveil. Je commence une nouvelle vie. Loin de l'anorexie…

Je réchauffe le café d'un coup de baguette. Je trempe ma cuillère dedans et alors qu'elle est chaude je la trempe dans la mousse au chocolat. C'est amusant à voir. Ça fond. Je porte la cuillère dans ma bouche et savoure le gout un moment. Amer et sucré. Tu sais je crois que je l'ai trouvé… Le gout de l'espoir. C'est ce gout là, celui du chocolat, celui si ironique pour une anorexique : amer et sucré. Celui qui nous passe à continuer. Celui que l'on a du mal à trouver mais qui une fois present nous porte si loin que tout ira bien… Oui tout ira bien…

* * *

**Note:**

_Merci à eux, pour avoir été là...  
Merci à ceux qui ont laissé leurs impressions meme si c'était pas si facile de le faire et merci pour l'avoir fait chapitre apres chapitre... Merci à ceux qui écrireront le mot de la fin en me laissant l'ultime review...  
Merci..._

_(RAR: Angel?  
J'ai pas reussit à lire toute ta review, je crois que certains mots ont été coupés... bref, merci à toi pour cette review. quant à l'inscription sur le site et bien il te suffit juste il me semble d'avoir une adresse email, un mot de passe et peut etre quelques notions en anglais. Tu cliques sur sign up en haut à droite et c'est ok. :) Good luck. )_


End file.
